Love Lost and Found at Arkham
by pyroleigh
Summary: Quiddler multichapter story. Harleen Quinzel finds herself drawn to one patient over all the others at Arkham Asylum, but when the Joker takes a liking to her and threatens the safety of The Riddler, she has to make a tough choice. A life with the king of riddles safe and herself in danger, or lose the only man who's ever cared about her to a deadly fate. T, might change to M later
1. Chapter 1

Harleen Quinzel clicked down the stone corridor of Arkham Asylum, on her way back from her first meeting with Two Face. She had a headache from all his duality talk and coin flipping, and giggled to herself that the only cure was two ibuprofen. All in all, her first day as an intern had been interesting and surprisingly fun. She had met some of the finest criminals in Gotham; Scarecrow, Two Face, Penguin, and now she was heading down to the infirmary to meet her last criminal of the day. He had just been admitted, broken and bloodied by the Batman. The staff had immediately sent him to the infirmary, Harley wondering if it was enough.

She made it to the red lettered door, taking a deep steadying breath before she stepped inside. There she saw five cops, two detectives, and the commissioner himself standing there, glaring at the man laying motionless on the cot. "Hello," she said with a forced friendly smile; cops weren't her favorite people.

"Hello Doctor," the commissioner said with a rough nod at the patient. "Meet The Riddler, hope you can get farther with him than the others." Harley turned her head, taking in the busted lip and the blackened eye of the rather handsome man on the cot.

"Hello Doctor," he said with forced pleasantness, his eyes glaring at her.

"Good evening Mister Nygma," she said with a nod and watched him smirk. The sight was a little gruesome as his lip split again, blood trickling down his chin. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I took a bat fist to the face a few dozen times," he said and the commissioner huffed.

"You deserve worse," he growled and Harley watched the Riddler turn an angry look his way.

"It's not my fault he couldn't figure out my riddle in time to save the first two hostages," he said with a shrug.

"Those were my people dammit!" The commissioner slammed a fist into the bedside table and The Riddler just tsked.

"Temper temper," he shook his head and Harley stepped forward before the older man wrapped his hands around his throat.

"I'll take it from here, get out," she said firmly, squaring her shoulders with a stern glare over her black rimmed glasses. The police filed out and she turned to the man in the bed, unsure what to do now that she had him alone. His one good eye roamed over her body and Harley blushed under the scrutiny.

"You're new," he said after a moment and relaxed on the pillows.

"I'm an intern here," she said as she pulled over a metal chair. She positioned it by his bed and sat, opening up his file with a sigh. "Edward Nygma," she said his name out loud, testing to see how he'd respond to it.

"Alias The Riddler," he added with a small smirk. "Ask away doctor, I know the drill. My childhood, my parents, relationships..." he shrugged and turned his eyes to her. "Do you like riddles?"

"Not when people's lives are at stake," she said and he chuckled.

"No one's life is in danger now, will you answer if I ask one?"

"I won't play games with you Mr. Nygma," she said firmly and he lost all humor on his face.

"Riddles are not games," he spat out and shut his eyes. Harley bit her red lips together and decided to change tactics.

"If I answer," she said carefully and his eyes opened slowly, "will you answer my questions truthfully?" A smile spread across his lips, one that despite the damage looked quite handsome.

"If you answer correctly," he said with a nod and she smiled at him. "Why is an orange like a bell?" Harley thought for a moment and smiled at him.

"Because you have to peel them both," she said and he nodded in approval. "The doctors all think you had an abusive childhood, did you?"

"My father left when I was two, my mother's various lovers from then on beat me at times." He stopped and sat up a little. "How much dirt is in a hole three acres wide and twenty feet deep?"

"None, it's a hole," she said with a small giggle and he grinned wider.

"That stumps the idiots," he said with a tilt of his reddish brown haired head.

"Where's your mother now?" Harley asked and The Riddler shrugged.

"I don't know and don't care to," he said and she sighed. "That's the truth, my word is something I'll keep. I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?" Harley thought over his words for a moment, another smile coming to her lips.

"The human brain," she declared with pride and he nodded.

"I'm impressed so far Doctor, can you keep it up?" he asked and she sat forward in her chair, pulling it closer to his bed.

"You betcha," she said with a wink. "Now the doctors around here are convinced you're either gay or asexual-"

"I'm straight as an arrow," he said with a laugh. "I might have forgone any relationships lately, but that doesn't mean I'm not interested." To add emphasis to his words Harley watched his eyes flicker down to her blouse and she sat back self consciously, well aware her shirt gave him a rather good view from that angle. "Why is a quarrel like a bargain?" he asked and Harley mulled it over.

"Because it takes two people to make one," she said and he hummed. "You're going easy on me, aren't you?"

"That counts as your question and yes," he spoke over her objections quickly. "When is a person like a piece of wood?"

"When they're a ruler," she said without hesitation and he smirked. "Why are you going easy on me?"

"Call it misplaced chivalry," he said with a wink and Harley hated to admit that she blushed at that. "Just because I'm a criminal doesn't mean I'm not a gentleman. Now, what is always on it's way here and never arrives?"

"Tomorrow," she said quickly, "why did you kidnap those police officers?"

"Because I could. What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every race?" Harley bit her lips together in thought, breaking apart the riddle piece by piece. "Giving up?" he taunted and she narrowed her eyes.

"Never. The answer is the letter E. Why did you kill them?"

"I didn't, the Batman's stupidity did," he said with nonchalance like they were discussing the weather. "Voices without mouths throats or tongues, they know no language but answer to all tongues..."

"An echo?" she answered and he nodded. "Why them?"

"Why not them? Tear off one and scratch my head, what once was red is black now instead. What am I?"

"A match," she said with more certainty and he nodded. "Why riddles?"

"They test the mind, tingle the senses," he waved a hand and sighed. "My head hurts."

"That's not a riddle," she said and he looked at her, his eyes narrowed before he smiled at her.

"It wasn't meant to be," he said with a chuckle.

"He really did a number on you huh?" she asked and he nodded.

"It's part of his game, I riddle, he attempts to solve, and when he catches me he beats me before handing me over to the police." Harley reached out a hand, unthinkingly pushing a few stray strands of hair from his forehead. He leaned into the touch slightly and she smiled at him softly.

"It's a shame... You shouldn't be so mistreated," she whispered the words and he sighed. Out of nowhere his hand gripped her wrist and Harley gasped as he held her there.

"You're the first person to ever tell me that," he said sadly, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. Harley let out a stuttering breath as he released her hand, still feeling the fleeting kiss. "If you know me you want to share me, but if you share me I disappear. What am I?"

"A...a secret," she managed and he winked at her before settling back into his pillows, his eyes dropping closed.

"Doctor Quinzel?" Harley jumped at the voice in the room and whirled to see two orderlies standing there. "We're here to take him to his cell."

"Go ahead," she said with a distracted nod and stood up. She left the room quickly, not able to get out of there fast enough.

XxX

That night Harley walked through her kitchen, stopping by her open bottle of red wine. Her eyes never left the page of the file she was reading as she picked it up and took a sip straight from the bottle. Bottle in hand, she moved from the kitchen to her bathroom. Once there she set the bottle down on the edge of the tub and turned on the bathtub tap, letting the hot water warm up.

The Riddler's file was as thick as any she had ever seen, every page devoted to his crimes and mental state. She'd never admit it out loud, but his file was by far the most interesting of all the patients she had met that day. He was different than the others, a hint of humanity lay behind his crimes. Every time someone died it was because someone didn't solve a riddle fast enough, he never outright killed anyone. He was a criminal yes, but he wasn't the worst of them. He definitely didn't deserve the beating Batman gave him.

"Doctor Quinzel," a deep voice behind her made her shriek and whirl around, braced for the worst. She saw the famous Batman standing in the middle of her hallway, anger set in his features.

"B-batman?" she asked and he nodded.

"There's been an escape from Arkham, several patients you saw today-"

"Was The Riddler one of them?" she asked, trying to pretend and tell herself that it didn't seem odd for her to ask about him over anyone else.

"No, he's locked up in his cell, I checked on him myself. The Scarecrow and Two Face have gotten out. Since you saw them today, do you have any idea where they might be?"

"No," she answered honestly, taken aback. "You don't think I helped-"

"I don't know you, you might have helped them. If I find out you're lying to me-"

"Will you beat me like you did The Riddler?" she tried not to sneer the words but they came out that way anyway. Batman's eyes narrowed and he advanced on her. Harley back pedaled into her bathtub, the warm water immediately soaking her clothes when she fell into it.

"I don't tolerate criminal activity Doctor," he said and she whined as she tried to pull herself out of her tub. She made it up to the side of the tub and looked up, about to give him a piece of her mind, and scowled to see him gone.

"Fucking creep," she spat as she picked up her bottle of wine, noticing belatedly The Riddler's file was gone.

 **XXX**

 **So... I love the Joker, don't get me wrong, but I adore The Riddler. Frank Gorshin is my dreamboat and I always thought he would make a better (certainly less abusive) partner for Harley. This is my take on the story of how she becomes Harley Quinn because let's face it, she should know better than to fall in love with the Joker. So expect lots of Quiddler, some JokerXHarley, and feels galore. Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

The Riddler sighed as he sat on the cot in the simple cell, trying to ignore the rustle of fabric as Poison Ivy moved to the bars separating them. "Poor Eddie..." she cooed and he turned his head to look at her, forcing his eyes to stay on hers. "All locked up and bruised..." she tsked at him and he suppressed the urge to sigh again.

"Am I really stuck with you? Where's Jonathan?" he asked, letting his annoyance show.

"Missing your friend?" she asked with a tone that sounded knowing. He rolled his eyes and looked over at her, his eyes flicking down her barely buttoned shirt and pant free legs.

"You know better than most my tastes," he fired back, watching for the faint discoloration in her green cheeks that signaled a blush. He saw it and smirked as he closed his eyes. "Too bad you're stuck on that side of the bars... If it's really just us again all night-" a deranged laugh cut off his sentence and The Riddler groaned as armed guards dragged in a bloodied Joker, him shackled and leaving a trail of blood as they moved to the cell next Poison Ivy's.

"Is that you down there Riddles?!" he exclaimed with a dramatic laugh. "Why it's been forever!"

"Not long enough," The Riddler mumbled under his breath as he sat up, knowing too well that when the Joker was around no one was going to sleep.

"Stay back!" one of the guards shouted and then The Riddler heard a blood curdling scream. Morbid curiosity getting the best of him, he looked past a greener than normal Ivy to see the guard on the ground gripping at the place his ear was supposed to be, but now it hung from the Joker's lips. The Joker spat the ear from his mouth, blood flying to the stunned guard's face.

"Sorry there, couldn't hear you, thought you could lend me an ear!" The Joker dissolved into manic giggles and The Riddler turned his eyes from the gruesome scene.

"Eddie," Ivy whispered furiously to him and he looked up at her, "I hate him."

"You're not alone there," he said as he stood up and stepped over to her, keeping a careful distance from her toxin coated skin. He didn't need to become a mindless zombie, thank you very much. "We'll get out of here Pamela, they can't make a cage that can contain you." He gave her a wink before glancing at the still laughing Joker, disgusted to see he was now laying on his cot with the guard's ear twirling on his finger. "Must you do that?" he demanded and was rewarded with a low chuckle.

"A little humor is good for the soul Riddles," he said and The Riddler rolled his eyes. The guards grabbed their wounded comrade and left the cell block, the door slamming behind them.

"The Bat bust you?" The Riddler asked once the echo faded.

"Mmhmm," the Joker looked over at him, green hair catching the light and reflecting sickly off his white skin. "You too?"

"Who else?"

"Well Batsy does like a challenge... I've got quite a scheme worked up to get out of here this time," he chuckled darkly and for some reason that put The Riddler on edge.

"What's that Joker?"

"Oh Riddles... As if I'd tell you! You'd steal my idea and claim only your brilliance could come up with it. Though of course you'd botch half the plan..." he giggled at that and The Riddler narrowed his eyes. No one insulted his intelligence.

"What's the idea you outdated birthday clown?" he growled and The Joker leapt to his feet, slamming his hands into the bars between them, Ivy backing up against the far wall.

"What did you call me?!" he shouted in a hoarse voice and The Riddler crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Outdated. Birthday. Clown," he emphasized each syllable, loving the murder shining in The Joker's eyes.

"I'll give you a reason to need that ostentatious cane of yours!" he spat out in a dangerously low voice. "When I'm done with you they won't be able to tell who you are."

"What are you going to do?" Ivy spoke up, crossing her arms. "Drop him in acid?"

"Or bathe me in bleach?" The Riddler sneered and to his surprise the Joker just threw his head back and laughed. Just as abrupt as it began it ended, The Joker glaring daggers into The Riddler.

"I'm going to seduce the new intern, her name is Harleen Quinzel. Get it? Harleen, Harley, Quinzel, Quinn, Harley Quinn, Harlequin! We're made for each other! Oh HO I'll have fun breaking that one," he dissolved into a haunting laugh and The Riddler slammed his fists into the bars, making Ivy jump in shock.

"You won't touch her!" he snarled to the clown across from him, losing all semblance of self control.

"What's this Riddles?" The Joker just smiled. "A crush on a doctor? I thought greenery was more your thing?" He quirked up an eyebrow and Ivy scoffed in disgust. "Oh come now, I'm not an idiot, though you were a bit foolish with that one Riddles. Really she could've made you a mindless slave for what? A roll in the sheets with little more than a potted plant? If that's your thing I have a tree with a decent sized hole-"

"Shut UP!" Ivy roared at him, advancing on the bars. The Riddler smiled viciously as The Joker backed up in shock. Her red hair billowed out behind her, vines coming out from her shirt, crawling on the floor towards the startled clown. "Don't you dare speak of nature in such a way!"

"That's what you're offended by?" The Riddler asked, incredulous. "Ivy you astound me." She looked back at him, a small smile on her lips as the vines retracted.

"Mother Nature never ceases to amaze," she said and sat on her bed, crossing her legs and tossing her hair over her shoulder just as a guard walked into the room. He paused by each cell, making sure they were there before leaving.

The Riddler sat back down on his cot, staring up at the ceiling, picturing blue eyes behind black rimmed glasses, a triumphant smile when she guessed correctly... He grinned and shut his eyes. Greenery wasn't his thing. Not by a long shot.

 **XXX**

 **Anyone enjoying this? I don't want to sound like a beggar but please leave a review so I know. That being said thanks to my one follower!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harley sat behind a borrowed desk, nervous for her first official appointment with The Riddler. He was due in any minute, and Harley found herself nervously twirling a lock of blonde hair as she waited on him. The door opened and she jumped, trying to appear casual as two armed guards led the shackled Riddler in. "This is cozy," he said with a wry smile as he was shoved into a chair across from her. Harley scowled at the roughness but said nothing until they backed up a few steps.

"You can leave us," she said sternly and even The Riddler seemed surprised. "He's shackled and unarmed," she pointed out and the guards opened their mouths to protest. "Out," she said firmly and The Riddler just shook his head as they closed the door behind them.

"Pamela would love you, she has a thing for strong women," he said as he smoothed his rumpled shirt and Harley just tilted her head. "Poison Ivy? Pamela Isley?"

"You call her by her first name?" Harley asked and he smirked. In a flash a confident man sat across from her, not a shackled prisoner.

"I do," he said and Harley narrowed her eyes, trying to ignore the spike of jealousy at what he was implying.

"You two have-"

"Had sex? Yes," he said and Harley's grip tightened on the pen in her hand. "It was nothing more than boredom and being alone in the cells."

"You had sex here?" Harley asked incredulously and he chuckled.

"Doctor Quinzel I have escaped from Arkham five times, do you really think me incapable of picking a simple lock?"

"I-I just," Harley blushed and looked down at her reprint of his record. "Let's move on-"

"I feel I should warn you," he spoke over her and she looked up at him abruptly, "The Joker heard your name somewhere and is bound and determined to get under your skin and turn you into his own personal harlequin." Harley scrunched up her nose.

"I've been living with those jokes since I was a kid," she said and he shrugged. "What's his plan?"

"To seduce you, get you on his side, break you, and have you set him free."

"Well the problem with that," Harley whispered conspiratorially as she leaned across the desk, "is green haired freaks aren't my thing."

"Then what is?" The Riddler asked with a lift of his left eyebrow. Harley swallowed and looked down at her desk once more.

"Is that your tactic too?" she asked and he slammed a fist into the arm of the chair. Harley looked up, startled as much by the outburst as the anger in his eyes.

"I don't steal other's plans, I come up with my own," he growled out. "I just felt it fair to warn you because when the clown puts his mind to it he can pretend to be quite charming." He sat back with a glare at her, Harley painfully reminded that he was a dangerous criminal.

"Was your intelligence insulted as a child?" she asked and he let out a bark of a laugh.

"I don't have to answer your questions Doctor," he said as he relaxed a bit in his seat. "I know this drill inside and out. I keep my mouth shut and you get fed up and send me on my way."

"I have a ridiculous capacity for patience," she said with a smile, relaxing back in her own chair. "We can take all day."

"No we can't," he said confidently. "They'll start to suspect something, either I'm turning you to my side or threatening your life. Either way, I'd say we have about five more minutes before someone comes barging in here."

"Then let's make the most of those five minutes," she said as she twirled the pen.

"What word starts and ends with the letter E, but only has one letter in it?" he posed the riddle with a little smirk and Harley sighed, thinking for a few seconds.

"An envelope," she finally said, a smile gracing her lips. "Was your intelligence insulted?"

"I couldn't focus in school," he started, eyes getting a distant look. "I would act out and get in trouble so my teacher in second grade gave me a placement test out of curiosity... I tested at a fifth grade level. So she talked to my mother but she couldn't be bothered by what was going on in her offspring's life to do anything about it."

"I'm sorry to hear that... Can I call you Edward?" she asked carefully and his eyes focused back on her.

"No, I don't let anyone call me that," he said briskly. "However," he added thoughtfully, "if you like, you can call me Eddie." Harley smiled at that, a smile he returned without any malice.

"Alright Eddie, then you can call me Harley."

"Harley," he seemed to be testing the name on his tongue, only nodding after a moment. "You know Harley, you're the first person here who's treated me like a human being. It's quite refreshing, usually I'm just..." he trailed off with a sigh.

"Usually you're what?" she coaxed gently and he looked her right in the eyes, sadness and something she couldn't name in his.

"An inmate with a number, another failure in a long list of others."

"Eddie... Do you want to reform? I could see a man with your intelligence and skills being quite an asset to, well, any place."

"Who would hire The Riddler?" he counter asked, not answering her at all.

"Anyone with half a brain," she said and he let out a light laugh.

"Therein lies the problem then," he said and she smiled. "You're a smart young woman Harley, a compliment I don't give out lightly... How does someone such as yourself end up here? I could see someone like you running a better place than Arkham." Harley smiled at both his compliments, a warm feeling she was trying to ignore pooling in her chest.

"I didn't have the best home life growing up either," she admitted after a moment. "Let's just say the corruption and craziness of Gotham fits me well."

"And what has Harley done?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she smirked as she once more leaned across the desk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Very much," he said and she blushed a little at his blatant honesty.

"Petty theft," she finally admitted and he let out a huff of air through his nose. "What's that for?" she asked with a laugh and he shrugged.

"Everyone steals, in different ways, different means, but everyone does. Why'd you do it?"

"So me and my little brother could eat," she admitted and The Riddler scowled.

"I've been there too Harley, that's nothing to be ashamed of," he said with a firm yet gentle tone. Harley regarded him for a moment before a smile once more made it to her lips.

"You're a kind man, a caring one, aren't you?" she asked and he shifted in his seat a little.

"To those that deserve it," he spoke softly after a moment.

"I'm guessing by the suit and everything that your favorite color is green right?" she asked to change the subject and his brow furrowed in what she thought was adorable confusion.

"Yes... I like green," he said after a moment and she couldn't help but giggle at his confused expression. He smiled at her giggle and regarded her. "Yours is red I'm guessing?"

"Red and black," she indicated her red button up blouse and tapped her black rimmed glasses. "Do you have any tattoos?" she asked and he huffed a laugh.

"I might... Do you?" he asked, his eyes straying over her completely clothed form as if trying to see them.

"I might," she responded just like him and he smirked.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine," he offered and she shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because for you to see it you'd have to see me quite undressed," she said with a little blush that only deepened at his grin growing wolfish.

"I don't see the problem there. Mine is on my back, where exactly is yours?" he asked, his eyes once more flicking down her body.

"My right hip and thigh," she said and he quirked up an eyebrow.

"Now I'm more curious than ever," he responded, his eyes moving back to her face. "What is it?"

"What's yours?" she counter asked and he gave her a look that screamed it was obvious. "You got a question mark tattooed on your back, didn't you?"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked with a laugh and she rolled her eyes. "What's yours?"

"It's-"

"Doctor Quinzel!" a frazzled older man barged into the office, startling Harley. The Riddler let out a heavy sigh and looked over his shoulder dramatically. "A patient such as this should always have the guards in the room with him."

"Doctor Johnson," Harley gave him a sweet smile, "The Riddler has made no threats, in fact I think before you rudely interrupted our session that I was making some progress." She glared daggers at the graying brunette who huffed and crossed his chubby arms indignantly.

"Impossible, he's an uncooperative inmate." Harley glanced at the man she had the permission to call Eddie to see him sitting there, posture tense as they talked around him like he wasn't there. "He needs to go back to his cell, you have another patient to see."

"Who?" Harley asked.

"The Joker," the doctor said and she saw The Riddler tense even more.

"Oh...okay," she nodded and stood up, moving to the side of the desk where The Riddler sat. "I would like to continue our conversation later Mr. Nygma," she said and he looked up at her, his lips curling up slightly.

"As would I Doctor," he said before standing. Harley stood her ground, even as the other doctor made a noise of alarm when The Riddler loomed over her. "Very much," he said softly before turning around and facing the three armed men that came to get him. Harley watched them escort him out with unconcealed roughness and scowled.

"Treating him that way only makes it worse," she said and the doctor snorted.

"He's a psycho," the man spat quickly, "you'll do well to remember that." With that he turned on his heel and left quickly, the sound of a haunting laugh echoing down the hallway making Harley's skin crawl. She moved back to her side of the desk just as five armed guards brought in a man she had never wanted to see this close.

"Hello there!" The Joker beamed at her, quite a sight with his arms wrapped in a straight jacket. His green hair was wild and unkempt, with what she hoped was red lipstick smeared across his chin. "I've been going crazy waiting to meet you."

"I think you've always been crazy Joker," she said and he gasped as if she offended him.

"That cuts me deep Harley!" he said her name and she bristled.

"Dr. Quinzel if you please," she said as she sat.

"I don't," he said in a dangerous voice before dissolving into a low laugh. "Now Harley let's talk about my past! Oh the stories I have to tell!"

"They're just that though, stories," she said it like the fact she knew it was. His file had dozens of different traumatic tales in it, each one told to different doctors. "I refuse to be lied to. Either tell me the truth or get out."

"My goodness!" He laughed as he sat on the chair, the guards training their guns on him. "We have a feisty one here boys! Tell me Harley, did Riddles regale you with sadness? He has been known to spin a yarn or two about his past as well." Harley tensed at him bringing up The Riddler. Was he lying to her? Harley thought over his expressions, his sudden outbursts of anger, his smile as he reassured her about her past... He wasn't lying, she was certain. "And I'm sure he omitted his fornicating the green house queen." Harley bit back the urge to tell him that The Riddler didn't in fact omit that.

"Whatever The Riddler and I discuss in his sessions are private conversations Joker," she said firmly and he let out a low, haunting laugh.

"You are a feisty one aren't you?" he purred out and Harley shuddered under his gaze.

"Get him out of here," she ordered to the guards. "Take him back to his cell."

"Oh Harley we were just getting acquainted!" he said with a whine. He leapt to his feet, scrambling across the desk and bringing his face close to hers before she could react. "I want to know you... As close and intimate as two people can be," he let out another low laugh and Harley moved her chair back quickly.

"Get him out of here!" she screamed, looking to the armed guards to see them have their guns trained on her.

"Sorry sweetums," he cooed and to Harley's horror she saw him wriggle free of his straightjacket, "they're on my payroll. So it's really just you and me."

XxX

Edward Nygma sat on the bench in the gardens, his eyes watching a bee float by lazily as it moved from flower to flower. He thought of poor Pamela, stuck in a cell behind bars, unable to enjoy the simple things like watching the fat little bee and sighed, his mind flicking worriedly back to Harley being no doubt alone with The Joker. He believed in her, something he tried his best not to dwell on, but he trusted the clown far less than he could throw him. He stood up, full of restless energy, and walked past the buzzing bee. He plucked a tiny pink flower from the small bush and twirled it between his fingers slowly. He heard the stomp of the guard's boots and quickly slipped the flower into the pocket of inmate uniform. He could do nothing for Harley, but he could make a certain green lady's day.

XxX

The Riddler smiled at Poison Ivy as they let him back in his cell, sending her a wink. She stared at him for a minute, her eyes straying to his pocket, before a smile broke out on her lips. The guard slammed the cell door and stalked off, Ivy immediately moving to the bars that separated them. "What's in your pocket Eddie?" she asked eagerly and he smirked as he moved closer.

"Maybe I'm just happy to see you," he countered and she rolled her eyes. He pulled the flower from his pocket and twirled it between his fingers, just out of her reach. She tried to grab it and scowled at him.

"What do you want Eddie?" she asked suspiciously and he inched the flower closer.

"Don't poison me first off," he said and brushed the end of one petal against her outstretched fingertips, "and second... What's say we get out of here?" She smirked as she took the flower, her fingertips brushing his. "You and I together would be unstoppable my dear."

"You mean me and my irresistible nature-"

"And my cunning," he cut in and she winked.

"Eddie... you're a treat to be savored."

"Savor later," he said as he nodded to the cell door. "Right now let's get out of here."

"Any stops or straight out the front door?" she asked as she stood up, vines creeping from under her shirt and crawling towards the door of her cell.

"Well," The Riddler smirked at her as he motioned to his inmate uniform, "I would like to change." She smiled and The Riddler heard the sound of her door unlocking.

 **XXX**

 **Breakout time! And poor Harley, alone with The Joker... Special thanks to my reviewers last chapter: Kira Sema, Batman (a guest and my babe, yo dork), and Lukalukageno! The alerts make my day and let me know people are interested. That being said, please tell me what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4

Escaping with Ivy made The Riddler wonder why he hadn't tried it before. Three guards rounded the corner outside their cell block and immediately she lashed out with her vines, poisoned thorns piercing their skin. They froze on the spot, Ivy smiling seductively as she walked up to them. "Come along my pets," she cooed and The Riddler raised an eyebrow as they all nodded assent, falling into step behind her like the mindless zombies they were now. As one the group of five moved down the corridor to the vault where all inmate gear was stored. With a nod of thanks, The Riddler walked over to his suit, tsking at the sloppy way it was hung up.

"Eddie," Ivy sighed his name and The Riddler tensed, not liking her tone, "I'm sorry about this, really I am." He whirled, the sight of the thorn flying to his neck spurring him into action. Blindly he reached behind him, grabbing onto the familiar curve of his cane handle. He brought it up just in time to deflect her thorn, her howling as the tip snapped off.

"Really now Pamela?" he asked with annoyance. "I brought you a flower and everything."

"You helped, but Mother Nature needs no man," she sneered and before he could react he felt vines climbing up his legs, sharp thorns digging into his pants and the flesh beneath them.

"Poison?" he asked as the world swirled dark around him.

"I don't want to kill you Eddie," she said as she walked up to him, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. "You'll wake up in a few hours."

"Why?" he tried to ask, but as the word went to leave his lips she released her hold on him and he collapsed bonelessly to the concrete floor.

XxX

Harley heard the alarm sound, indicating an inmate was trying to escape. She glanced at The Joker still crouching on her borrowed desk, a letter opener held in his hands as he twisted it around, catching the light menacingly. "What's the chatter boys?" he asked his guards and Harley turned her eyes from the gruesome scene to see one touch his earpiece.

"Riddler and Ivy broke out."

"Guess greenery is his thing!" The Joker chuckled and Harley cut her eyes back to him. "Now... my sweet Harley," he licked his red coated lips and she swallowed hard, "let's play-"

"Boss," one of the guards stepped forward and The Joker whirled on him. The man tensed but continued with his words anyway, a slight tremor in his tone. "We need to get you back to your cell. Ivy is on her way and if she hits us with that poison of hers..." The Joker snarled and leapt off the desk, jabbing the letter opener into the man's jugular. Harley screamed and leapt to her feet, horrified beyond belief that he just did that. Blood poured from the wound like a geyser as The Joker just howled with laughter, his men shaking as they raised their weapons.

"Take me back to my cell," The Joker said as the man fell to the floor, his blood flowing much slower now as his hand slipped from the wound lifelessly. The door to the office burst open, five new guards armed and aiming their weapons at The Joker.

"Down on the floor Freak!" the leader shouted behind his riot mask and The Joker gave Harley a wink as he was shoved out of her office, a laugh leaving him that made her shudder.

"Stay in here for now Doctor," one man said firmly and she nodded as she sat behind the desk again, willing her eyes to look anywhere but the fresh bloodstain and body on the floor. "We'll give the signal when we're all clear." With that he left, closing the door behind him. Harley doubled over, tears and a frightened sob strangling their way from her.

XxX

The doctors were gathered in a large meeting room, the overhead light humming above them distracted Harley from the first of the conversation. "...but The Riddler is in the infirmary."

"Riddler?" she questioned and half of the doctors turned to face her.

"Yes, apparently they tried to scheme together and Poison Ivy turned on him, he's in a coma until her toxins are out of his system."

"Was she controlling him?" a different doctor asked and the head of the table shook his head.

"Video feed in their cells show him handing her a flower he picked from the gardens. It gave her just enough power to break them out."

"But why turn on him?" Harley mused more to herself than anyone else.

"Because they're criminals," Doctor Johnson snapped at her, Harley rolling her eyes at him.

"When is he expected to wake up?" she asked of the room and everyone began muttering.

"We don't know," a feminine voice spoke up and Harley looked to the slight frame of Doctor Young. "He could be out for hours, days... it depends on how his body fights the toxins."

XxX

Harley sat beside The Riddler's bed in the infirmary, the first and only volunteer to do so. She stared at the dark green marks on his skin, his normal complexion pale and sickly. This was completely unprofessional, Harley knew that, but let her hand touch his hair gently. She brushed a few stray strands from his face, trying to keep calm and her mind on anything other than the horror she had witnessed not a few hours ago.

"I wish she hadn't poisoned you," she whispered to the sleeping man in the bed, "but selfishly I'm glad you didn't get away." She smiled at her own foolishness, shaking her blonde head before lowering it to her hands.

"Harley?" She jerked her head up quickly, her eyes finding The Riddler's on her curiously. "Why are you here?"

"You're awake," she beamed at him, wanting to hug him.

"It happens," he said with a half hearted smirk. Then the smirk fell as he tried to move. "She turned on me... I should've seen that coming."

"You're safe now," Harley said quickly, a blush crawling up her cheeks as he regarded her silently. "What?"

"It seems I have my own guardian angel," he said softly, his hand taking hers gently. Harley let him, her heart speeding up as his grin lazily crawled up his lips. "No one else would have stayed Harley... Thank you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, his lips brushing over her knuckles feather light.

"Anytime Eddie," she said a little breathlessly and he lowered her hand back down, still holding it.

"How did Joker treat you?" he asked, his voice taking on a dangerous quality.

"I found out he has several guards working directly for him," she said carefully and he smirked. "Do you?"

"I might," he responded cryptically. "It doesn't matter though, not in the grand scheme of things. What does matter is that you're safe."

"Why does my safety matter?" Harley asked and he smirked as he shut his eyes slowly.

"Because kindness begets kindness Harley." He released her hand and folded his over his chest, the picture of a sleeping man and she rolled her eyes.

"I've treated you as any human should be treated Eddie, nothing more."

"It's more than anyone else," he said as he cracked one eye open and looked at her. "Never doubt what kindness can mean to someone who's known too little in their time." His eye slid shut again and she smiled when she realized he had fallen asleep. The door to the infirmary opened and she turned to see Doctor Young standing there.

"He woke up for a minute, now he's back out," she said and the doctor nodded.

"I'm here to relieve you, go home Harley." Harley smiled down at The Riddler fondly before standing up to go.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry this update took a bit! Shout out to my reviewers last chapter: kattenmusen10, the guest, and Jimson Hardy Jr (my babe and his dorky reviews make me laugh). Anyway, let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh.**


	5. Chapter 5

Blue eyes and blonde hair danced just out of The Riddler's reach in his dreams. He'd take a step towards the smiling face of the doctor and she'd step back, a devilish quality in her eyes he wanted to see in real life. After a long while of chasing his phantom Harley, The Riddler sat down, trying to figure out what this dream meant. She danced and twirled, motioning him to follow her and he shook his head. A pout formed on her kissable lips and she sauntered over to him, sitting down on her knees before him.

"I like you," he told the dream Harley. She smiled at him before leaning forward and taking his hand. "You're the only person who's bothered to show me kindness in years..." He trailed off as the dream Harley entwined their fingers.

"Edward Nygma? Can you hear me?" a voice was calling him in the waking world and he growled in annoyance.

"Go away," he mumbled as the dream Harley faded into nothing. His eyes opened and he glared at the face of Doctor Young. "What?" he asked sleepily and she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're still with us Mister Nygma, you've been sleeping for quite some time."

"I was having a wonderful dream," he said absently as he struggled to a sitting position, "you ruined it."

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked and The Riddler snorted.

"Nothing I'd like to discuss," he responded, his guard going up. "Are you taking me back to my cell?"

"No," she shook her head once, "you're staying here for observation... Can you tell me why Poison Ivy betrayed you?"

"Because apparently Mother Nature doesn't need a man," he said with an eye roll. "It doesn't matter at any rate," he shifted slightly, wincing at the pain lingering in his legs.

"She got you pretty good with those vines," Doctor Young said and he gave her a look that screamed he knew that.

"How're the guards she used her toxin on?"

"They... haven't been found yet," Doctor Young scowled and The Riddler shrugged.

"You'll find their bodies in the Gotham river in a few days," he said and her frown deepened. "What? Pamela hates clingy men, she'll tire of them and kill them, or have them kill themselves depending on her mood."

"You're a ray of sunshine," she responded dryly and he smirked before looking over at her.

"How much power do you have around here Doctor?" he asked and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want Mister Nygma?" she asked suspiciously and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

"I don't need your help escaping, have no fear," he said with a put upon sigh. "I want The Joker off of Doctor Quinzel's patient list."

"Why?" Doctor Young asked with a confused expression twisting her face.

"Because he's too dangerous for her to be alone with, she's only an intern and-"

"Mister Nygma, are you attracted to Doctor Quinzel?" she asked, a tiny smirk threatening to pull up her lips.

"She's been nice to me," The Riddler said in lieu of answering her question. "I don't want him to mess with her mind."

"I'll see what I can do, but the head doctor seemed adamant about her seeing the worst of the worst, putting her to the test I suppose. We need new doctors and if she can make it here-"

"He's dangerous," The Riddler hissed out from clenched teeth. "If she doesn't cooperate and do what he wants..." His teeth clenched painfully tight together at the mental image of what The Joker would do to Harley. "Please try," he begged, watching Doctor Young nod.

"I'll do my best, but no promises."

XxX

Harley stared at her phone as she laid in bed, sleep so far out of reach that she didn't really know why she was bothering trying to down. The article on her phone was the latest crime of The Riddler's, the one that landed him in Akrham and allowed her to meet him. A photo taken by a photographer taken hostage accompanied the words, The Riddler standing atop a towering question mark statue in the middle of the abandoned warehouse, his cane glinting in the low light. Harley couldn't help but smile affectionately at the green suited man, his bowler hat and domino mask obscuring everything but an amused grin from her sight.

"A giant question mark statue? Really Eddie?" she giggled to herself at the absurdity of the thing and rolled her eyes. "Might as well have put a neon sign outside." She skimmed the article, scowling at the mention of Batman apprehending him. "More like beating him half to death," she said and closed the article with a groan.

XxX

The next day The Riddler couldn't hide his smile as Harley walked into the infirmary, her shirt under the white lab coat a beautiful dark shade of green. "Good morning Eddie," she greeted him with a small smile and he nodded.

"Good morning Harley... I must say, that shirt looks fantastic on you," he said, noting her blush.

"Well, a girl can't wear red every single day," she said as she sat in the chair by his bed.

"They might think you're crazy and lock you up with me," he added with a wink and her blush deepened. He took a breath, deciding to push his luck. "Can't say I would mind the company."

"Eddie," she rolled her eyes and he held out his hand, happy when she leaned forward to take it. "You're too much, you know that?"

"I talked to Doctor Young about getting The Joker off your patient list, she said she'd do what she could."

"Eddie... you did that for me?" she asked in awe and The Riddler shrugged self consciously, not knowing what to say.

"I told you kindness begets kindness Harley," he squeezed her hand gently, his mind roaming to his dream Harley the night before taking his hand, looking so kissable.

"Eddie... Thank you," she leaned forward, wrapping both her arms around him tightly. The Riddler tensed at first before he responded in kind, careful to keep his arms around her waist. She pulled back from him slightly, him not removing his arms. "Does this favor cost me anything?" she asked as she arched a blonde brow and he grinned at her, wanting more than he thought possible to press a kiss to her red lips. His eyes flicked to her lips and he looked back into her eyes, wishing he knew how she'd react. A blush dusted her cheeks lightly and he moved a hand from her back to touch her cheek, his thumb brushing her skin lightly.

"I have wants, but you owe me nothing for this." She surprised him by leaning her head closer to his, her face coming close to his.

"Well," she whispered in the minuscule space between them now, The Riddler feeling his heart speed up, "this'll have to do then." With that she closed the gap between them, her lips brushing his gently. Before he could react she pulled away, avoiding his eyes. "I'll have to do more favors for you," he mumbled and she glanced up at him, a look of shock on her face.

"Eddie I really shouldn't have done that I-"

"And I really didn't mind," he spoke softly, wishing she wasn't so far away now.

"That was unprofessional and-"

"Harley," he leaned over the bed and took her hand, her jumping slightly. "I'm not trying to get anything, but that was more than welcome." She smiled at him shyly and he brought her knuckles to his lips.

"I'm supposed to be asking you about trying to break out yesterday," she said and he sighed dramatically.

"Fire away then."

XxX

Harley was still mortified by her actions earlier as she tried to focus on asking The Riddler questions about trying to break out. "Why?" she asked simply and he sighed.

"I just wanted to," he said with a shrug and she gave him a look. "What? I don't like being locked behind bars, unable to do anything. It's torture for my mind."

"Why Poison Ivy?" she asked, and not strictly for professional reasons.

"She was there and I knew a small flower would help give her the energy boost she needed to get out. It wasn't anything more than that, our moment of passion was nothing more than boredom and loneliness." She nodded absently, trying to ignore the unprofessional jealousy at him speaking so casually about having slept with Poison Ivy.

"Why did she turn on you?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Because she could and I was probably more of a liability than an asset. Think about it, the woman can control men with a flick of a vine, if I got hit by that toxin I'd be nothing more than a mindless zombie following her commands until she released me. I'm no good to anyone when I can't think straight." Harley nodded at his explanation of the events, her mind flicking back to kissing him quickly, more precisely how she wanted it to be more.

"And are you still planning on breaking out?" she asked and he snorted.

"I have dozens of plans Harley, I just need for everything to line up before I do."

"Would you miss anything about being here?" she asked as she fiddled with her pen, that question definitely for selfish reasons.

"You," he said without hesitation and she looked at him abruptly. "I don't think you realize just how much your kindness has touched me... it means more than you'll ever know Harley. When I escape I'd like to see you. Would that be okay?"

"Eddie, I should say no just on the principle that I'm your doctor and-"

"I want to Harley, please," he begged.

"I'd... I'd like that," she said with a nervous smile and he grinned at her, his eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Then I'll be escaping as soon as possible," he said with a wink and Harley couldn't help but blush. The door to the infirmary opened and three armed guards stepped in.

"Isolation time," one of them barked and she watched Eddie's eyes darken.

"Fine," he said as they approached, Harley standing up to get out of the way. "Until next time Doctor."

"Good day Mister Nygma," she responded with a nod and he gave her a quick grin before the guards roughly hauled him to his feet. "Bye Eddie," she whispered as the door shut behind them, her mind on what he'd said about escaping and coming to see her. It was wrong, so very wrong, but she found herself looking forward to it all the same.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! Special thanks to my reviewers last chapter: the guest nightingale and 123. Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	6. Chapter 6

The door to the isolation cell slammed closed with a loud, echoing boom, the sole occupant let out a bored sigh as he moved to the cot in the corner. "Now what?" The Riddler mused out loud, looking around the blank white room. He was underground so there were no windows, not a scrap of art to be seen on the walls, and when he inhaled deeply he could still smell the paint as if it had been done recently. "Wonder what happened..." he stood up and walked the four paces to the solid metal door. The surface was smooth on his side, no knob or anything. The only thing he had was the faint outline of the slot for food, the tiniest bit of shelf on his side. He knelt beside the food slot and tapped in a fast pattern.

"Hey Boss it's me," the slot opened and The Riddler found himself looking into the face of one of his henchmen.

"Markus," he greeted with a nod, "report."

"Increased security after the incident, breaking out now would be next to impossible."

"Why?" The Riddler narrowed his eyes, feeling ready to take that challenge.

"They've outfitted the guards with tranquilizer guns," Markus said as he held up his own. "Highly potent, knock you out for hours, and with the lingering effects of Ivy's toxins in you-"

"That would be problematic," The Riddler conceded with a slow nod. He regarded his choice of henchman for a moment, happy he had a slightly above average intelligence compared to those around him. "I want out of here as soon as possible."

"Understood Boss," he said with a nod and snapped his fingers. "Here," he ripped open the velcro patch on his uniform shirt pocket and pulled out a small notebook and pencil, "I know you get bored Boss, thought this would help." The Riddler smirked as he took the items, mind already running through possible riddles. "I also have it arraigned where Dom takes over after me, he'll have an update on the situation for you in a few hours."

"After him?" The Riddler asked, trying not to sound impressed at how the man was planning all this for him.

"I'm trying to get the guy after Dom to swap shifts with me, made up a story about wanting more hours, he's considering it since tomorrow is his kid's birthday."

"I'm impressed Markus," The Riddler admitted and the man beamed.

"Doing what I can Boss. Now I better shut this before Jamie makes his rounds. When you hear him walk down the hall just stash the notebook under your pillow they won't be searching your cell since they know you don't have anything." The Riddler nodded and moved back to the cot, sitting cross legged on it as Markus shut the small hatch.

XxX

Harley made it to her apartment with a groan leaving her lips. She kicked off her heels at the door and dropped her briefcase in the living room on her way to the kitchen. Once there she flicked on a light and moved to the fridge. As she searched the fridge for a passable excuse for a meal she thought over what had happened that day. The Joker killing the guard on his payroll was terrifying, The Riddler trying to escape, him getting poisoned by Ivy... her mind trailed to her kissing him and she groaned as she shut the fridge and leaned her head against the cool steel.

"Stupid move Harley," she said aloud in her empty apartment. With a little self loathing settling in her stomach she grabbed a pint of ice cream from the freezer and a spoon from the dish drainer before moving back into her living room. She collapsed on her couch and flicked on the tv, not surprised that the news banner read 'Arkham breakout. Poison Ivy loose in Gotham'.

"We're here at the gate of Arkham Asylum," the ever present Vicky Vale said as the camera panned to show the busted gothic style gate with wild thick vines covering everything, "where just hours ago Poison Ivy made her escape. As you can see there are vines growing unnaturally over everything," she pointed to but kept a safe distance from the large vines that broke open the metal bars, "a sure sign of her handiwork. We've been denied an interview by all the staff here at Arkham, which leaves this reporter wondering what they're trying to hide."

"Thanks Vicky," the camera cut back to Jack Ryder in the studio, a smile on his lips. "Now police are warning citizens to stay indoors as much as possible while they track her down. If you see any bizarre plant activity please call it in to the number at the bottom of the screen." Harley rolled her eyes and jabbed her spoon into the softened ice cream, raising a bite to her lips. "In other news it seems Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries is not heeding the advice of the police as his charity gala at the Gotham City Planetarium is still going on tonight. The major who's who of Gotham's elite will be there, along with our own Vicky Vale to report on the evening of fundraising. When questioned, Mister Wayne had this to say." It cut to a pre recorded sound bite over the phone, a picture of Bruce Wayne on the screen.

"Of course the gala is still on. This fundraiser is vital for the Wayne Foundation and for the good citizens of Gotham that need help."

"Coming up next," the camera cut back to Jack Ryder, "is sports after this." Harley flicked over to another channel, not really giving a shit about how the various sport teams were doing. She landed on a cop show rerun and dug into her ice cream, watching the always good cops with a sneer on her lips.

"As if any of them are that noble," she said with an eye roll before changing the channel again, trying to find anything to distract her from her real life.

XxX

"Boss," the voice of Dom pulled The Riddler from his mechanism drawing, a sigh leaving his lips as he stashed the notebook and pencil under his pillow. He crouched by the door and Dom opened the slot. "The guards are still armed with the tranquilizer guns," he said as he handed over the tray for dinner, "it looks like we're going to have them for the next forty eight hours to keep everyone in line. One guard used it on a low level inmate which upset the doctors and he's been reprimanded... Good news was it was the guy that was supposed to be posted here after me so Markus will be back to guarding you when my shift is done."

"Excellent," The Riddler nodded and took the tray of food, rolling his eyes at the lack of silverware.

"Orders?"

"Just keep your eyes and ears open," he said dismissively and Dom nodded. The hatch shut and The Riddler moved back to the cot.

XxX

"What do you mean I've been taken off her patient list?!" The Joker roared at his guard.

"S-sorry sir," the man stammered, "but they took you off the list and there's nothing we can do about it." The Joker slammed his fists into the bars, making the guard jump.

"This changes things," The Joker mused aloud. "Ready things for plan B."

"But Boss-"

"Do it!" He snapped and whirled around to his empty cell. "Make sure you and the others have a mask."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, we'll make sure she's here." He listened as the guard's steps retreated and let out a laugh. "Well done Riddles... but I always get the last laugh."

XxX

Harley walked into her borrowed office the next morning, a smile coming to her lips as she read over the list of patients she would be seeing that day. The Joker wasn't on the list, but The Riddler still was. She knew that the whole incident yesterday wasn't forgotten, not by either of them, but she was hoping for some semblance of normalcy when they did meet. With a sigh she sat behind her borrowed desk and readied her papers for the first patient.

XxX

The Riddler couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as Harley walked into his cell in the solitary wing if he wanted to. She blushed lightly as the guard set her chair down and left, the door closing behind him. "Good morning Harley," he greeted warmly, his smile growing as she looked up at him from the file in her hands.

"Good morning Eddie," she replied with a slight waver in her voice. "How're you feeling?"

"Much better than yesterday," he said as he leaned back against the wall behind him, the cot squeaking lightly. "How are your other patients?"

"Most of them were still alarmed over yesterday's events," she responded as she tucked a loose lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "But most importantly my day is Joker free." The Riddler hummed in approval, blinking lazily as he felt a tension he wasn't even aware of fade out of him.

"Excellent news."

"I have you to thank for that," she said with a small smile and he shrugged.

"Doctor Young really deserves the credit, I just asked her to," he didn't want to admit to the nervous blush crawling up his cheeks at her praise. "Now then, shall we get all the boring questions out of the way?"

"Of course," she said, a small smile on her lips as she flipped open his file. "Do you know why they put you in solitary confinement?"

"Because I tried to break out," he responded with a scowl. "It really was foolish of me to trust Pamela but... well I won't make the same mistake twice."

"But you are still planning on breaking out?" she asked and he smirked.

"On or off the record?"

"On."

"Absolutely not, I need to accept the punishments for my actions."

"Off the record?" she asked and he winked.

"The second I get the chance I'm nothing more than a memory here." She rolled her eyes and he chuckled. He noticed her slightly shaky hands as she scribbled down a note and his chuckle stopped. "What is it Harley? Something is bothering you, I can see it."

"It's just..." she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Eddie," she looked up at him, his brain immediately trying to name the beautiful blue that shined in her eyes, "he killed that man like it was nothing. Right in front of me and the other men on his payroll. I just- I don't-"

"Harley," he leaned towards her and took her hand gently, "he's not going to hurt you. I'll make sure of that." She searched his eyes and The Riddler slid from the cot to his knees right before her. "I promise you that he's not going to hurt you. I'll keep you safe I swear." She bit her lips together and he squeezed her fingers. "Tell me you believe me Harley."

"Eddie I-" a maniac laugh cut through the air, not belonging to The Joker.

"Fuck," The Riddler leapt to his feet, mind coursing through the possibilities at lightning speed. Another voice joined the laughter until it was a cacophony of crazed noises, screams intermingling with them. "Joker released his toxins, he's trying to escape."

"What?" she gasped in shock and The Riddler pulled her to her feet.

"Markus!" he shouted, alarmed by the silence that greeted him. "We need to get out of here. Now." He took her hand in his, not able to relish in the sensation as he moved to the door. With deft fingers he worked the small hatch open and saw Markus running to the door. "Markus!"

"Boss," he spoke through a gas mask, shoving two into The Riddler's outstretched hand, "we gotta get you and her outta here." The Riddler handed one to Harley before sliding his over his face, watching her do the same. The door opened and Markus motioned. "Come on!" With that he took off at a fast pace and The Riddler grabbed Harley's hand once more.

XxX

The screams were deafening as they moved through the halls, Harley feeling her rising panic reaching a climax as two inmates staggered towards them. Their lips were pulled up in grotesque smiles, them howling with frozen lips as the guard shoved them out of the way. "When did he release the gas?" Eddie asked the guard who kept moving, Harley wondering how he kept a clear mind in this horrific madness.

"About ten minutes ago. His men set a container in the air vents, released him and the other high profile criminals, and took all the gas masks from the lock up."

"Markus remind me to raise your pay for being prepared," Eddie commented and the man chuckled.

"I'm gonna hold you to that Boss." Harley followed them through the halls, her hand gripping Eddie's painfully tight as an emergency exit came into view.

"We must assume he has men watching the exits," Eddie pointed out and the guard raised his tranquilizer gun.

"That's why I held onto this and," he pulled a small revolver from his belt before handing it to Eddie, "this for you. I know you don't like killing but-"

"A gunshot wound will slow them down," he corrected over whatever the man was going to say and nodded. "Get the door." The guard nodded and kicked open the metal door, gun raised at the ready as they stepped into the late morning sunlight.

"Freeze!" a man shouted at them and before Harley could react the guard fired a shot, nailing the guy in his unprotected neck with a dart. The guy collapsed like a rag doll and they took off at a run, Harley almost slipping in her heels.

"Eddie," she tried to speak around the gas mask as they ran into a parking lot. He whirled and ripped the mask from his face before easing hers off with surprising gentleness.

"Harley come with me," he said with a slight gasp in his tone. "Just until things settle down please." She stared at him for a second, unsure of what to do.

"Boss we gotta go!" Markus said as he opened the driver's side door.

"Please Harley," he begged and she decided.

"Okay," it was a soft whisper but he beamed at her before opening the back door for her.

"Get in and lay down," he said firmly and she complied. He slammed the door and hopped into the front passenger seat, nodding at Markus who took off in a squeal of tires and smoke.

"Where to Boss?"

"Waterfront safe house," Eddie responded quickly, his eyes scanning the chaos pouring out of the building. "We're about to have company." Harley didn't dare move as they roared out of the parking lot, afraid of what company meant. A second later her fears were answered as bullets smashed through the back windshield. A scream ripped its way from her throat and Eddie whirled, raising the gun and firing off three shots rapidly.

"Stay down Harley," he said as he spared her a glance and she nodded, to afraid of the glass fragments littering the car and her clothes to even think of trying.

 **XXX**

 **I'm sorry this update took awhile, writer's block is a bitch. Thanks to the guests Nightingale and Archy for reviewing last chapter! More updates soon! Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

"Keep to the speed limit," The Riddler said firmly as the car merged onto a busy street. He peeled off the top of his inmate uniform and wrapped it around his hand before he turned to the backseat. "Harley?" She looked up at him, obviously scared. He moved from the front seat to the back, using his protected hand to dust the shards of glass to the floor.

"Boss there's construction up ahead, I'm going to detour."

"I trust you Markus," he responded without hesitation as he eased Harley into a sitting position. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she shook her head and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a smile tugging up the corner of his lips when she leaned on him. "Has that... happened before?"

"The Joker toxin? He's never released it in Arkham, but I've seen the aftermath of it's use."

"How many people do you think are dead now?" she barely whispered the question and The Riddler quickly did the math in his head.

"Quite a few," he responded simply instead of giving her the actual number of over one hundred.

"Why? What could be worth so much death?" she looked up at him and The Riddler just held her tighter against him.

"Boss," Markus ventured softly, "when we get to the waterfront do you want me to-"

"You're going to head home Markus," he cut him off and watched as his henchman whirled.

"Boss I-"

"You're a guard at Arkham, to the police and to your family. If you're not at home with your wife and kids when they come around to check, they'll become suspicious." Markus nodded at his words. "I can hold down the place on my own, and if anything comes up you'll be my first call."

"Good to know Boss," Markus said with a quick smirk over his shoulder before turning his eyes back to the road. Harley beside him shuddered and he ran his hand down her back soothingly.

"You're going to be fine Harley," he vowed, knowing that he would keep his word.

XxX

Harley looked around the old warehouse dubiously as Markus drove away. The panic and horror earlier had faded, leaving her with a dull empty feeling as she watched Eddie sit down at a desk filled with monitors of various sizes. "What's all this?" she asked as she stepped up behind him.

"I've tapped into all the GCPD cameras in the city," he explained and she raised an eyebrow. "What?" he gave her a smirk.

"I didn't know that was possible," she said with a shrug and he winked.

"It took me an afternoon, but I managed," he tapped for a moment on a keyboard, one of four on the desk, and she watched as the screens focused on a dirty downtown street. Half a dozen cars pulled up outside an abandoned factory, men of various ages stepped out, and then she saw him. The Joker leapt from one car like an acrobat, obviously barking orders to the men that scattered like cockroaches.

"I knew he'd go there," Eddie practically sneered the words and Harley found she had to look away from the screen. She stepped away and he turned to her. "Harley? You okay?"

"He's..." she trailed off and shook her head. "Words can't define his evil."

"And they rope me into the same category," he responded with a twist of his lips. "I'm going to call in his location." Harley watched him leap to his feet and she stared at him.

"The Riddler is going to turn in The Joker?" she asked and he gave her a wink as he picked up a flip phone from a pile on a small table.

"I don't exactly want them to come around banging on the door," he told her as he flipped open the phone and began dialing.

"Don't they know your voice? Can't they trace the call?"

"I have a voice scrambler plugged into the device and if you really think me incapable of bouncing around a cellphone signal I'll have to ask you to reread my file... it does say genius does it not?" he asked with a smirk and then held up a finger. "I just saw The Joker and a group of baddies park outside the old toy factory in downtown Gotham." With that he hung up, tossed the phone to the ground, and smashed it with his foot. "Now then," he looked over at the slightly startled Harley and bowed his head, "if you'll follow me I'll show you to your accommodations." Harley followed him up an old metal staircase to what was once an old office door.

"What's this?" she asked as he opened it.

"I'm going to give you my room for the duration of your stay," he replied as he walked in and flicked on the overhead light. Harley looked around her, a smirk coming to her lips at the sight of the big dark green bed pushed against the far wall, the desk littered with various machine parts and schematics, and the tall but battered wardrobe by a shut door near the bed. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, Harley unable to stifle her giggle at his mass of green suits. He turned to her and she waved him off.

"I'm sorry it's just... So much green," she let out another short giggle and cleared her throat.

"I also have a few at the dry cleaners that are mostly black," he retorted as he pulled one suit from the wardrobe and shut it. "I'll be downstairs changing and keeping an eye on things if you need me." He began to walk to the door and Harley felt a slight stab of panic as he reached it.

"Eddie you don't have to go," she spoke up quickly and he turned to her.

"I thought you'd prefer to have a moment to yourself," he explained as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I know I brought you here but I don't want you to feel as if you must spend time with me." Harley smiled at him fondly for that, once again surprised by the villain.

"I'll be down in a little bit," she said and he gave her a grin as he turned around to leave the room.

XxX

Harley discovered on her own that the other door led to a decent sized bathroom. The shower was glassed in and held a bottle of shampoo and body wash that when she sniffed it almost made her swoon. After replacing the container exactly where she got it, Harley walked over to the sink and checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Jeez," she shook her head at the wild mess her makeup had become and turned on the tap. She washed her face and walked out of the bathroom, determined to find Eddie.

XxX

She found him, decked out in his dark green suit pants, a green dress shirt tucked in perfectly, and a green vest emblazoned with a giant purple question mark on the back. He was leaning over a work table littered with papers, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, staring so intently that she couldn't help but just stand there and observe him for a minute. He was glorious out of the inmate uniform, a sight she hadn't quite expected.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" he asked dryly as he turned to face her and red flooded her cheeks.

"Are you working on your next nefarious deed?" she asked as she casually walked over to him. He snorted as he turned his eyes back to the work table.

"Hardly, I'm merely fixing a schematic for one," he told her with a quick wink. She curious picked up what looked like a simple rectangle with a button.

"What's this do?" she asked.

"It's supposed to project a riddle and it's not quite working correctly," he turned it over in her hands and she stared at the big slash in the middle of the bottom of the box.

"What happened to it?"

"Batman," he spat the name like a curse and straightened up. "Would you like to accompany me to dinner?" he asked as he regarded her.

"Are you asking me on a date Mister Nygma?" she asked with a smirk and a lifted blonde brow.

"My dear Doctor Quinzel I do believe I am."

XxX

The Riddler strolled into The Iceberg Lounge, feeling quite good about himself with Harley on his arm. They were greeted at the door by none other than The Penguin himself, who gave the doctor a hearty laugh. "Oi, what's this?" he asked and The Riddler pulled Harley against him protectively.

"A table for two Oswald," he said firmly and the man nodded.

"My man will show you to a nice place over Tiny's, best I can do since we're so busy tonight," he added the last part with a touch of pride. "We gotta talk soon Riddler... The Bat problem is getting worse by the day."

"Not tonight," The Riddler said firmly and the overweight man nodded in understanding.

"Have fun lovebirds," he told them before walking off faster than his stature and girth would lead one to think he could.

"We're eating here?" Harley asked curiously and The Riddler nodded before looking down into her blue eyes. He smiled at her from under his domino mask, a flash of white teeth that he could tell relaxed her a little.

"This is the safest place in Gotham if you're on the wrong side of the law," he explained as a man began to lead them away from the hostess stand. "Penguin has paid off all the right officials and he has some of the best chefs in the city working away on all of his dishes... Plus, as an added bonus, I can catch up on all the goings on of my fellow rogues."

XxX

Harley wasn't comfortable sitting on top of a tank housing a massive great white shark, but she had to admit that watching the hulking monster swim under them was oddly fascinating. They had been served a fine red wine which she noticed Eddie barely touched as he looked around them. "Do I wanna know how many illegal things are going on around me?" she asked him in a whisper and he chuckled.

"Gambling, prostitution, arms dealing..." He gave her a warm smile and spread his hands before him. "Welcome to the classy side of the underworld."

"You really don't seem like you fit in with all of this," Harley said as she motioned around them.

"I don't?" he leaned forward on the table, his hands folded under his chin as his eyes regarded her with interest. "Where do I fit in?"

"I don't know," she admitted as she picked up her glass and took a small sip. "Not here though."

"Neither of us belong here Harley," he said with a smirk as he leaned back in his seat, "it makes us quite the pair."

"Are you flirting with me Eddie?" she asked and bit her lower lip.

"I flirted with you in Arkham," he said conspiratorially, "this is more seduction." She blushed into her wine as she took another sip.

"You keep it up and this whole place is going to have an interesting show," she fired back bravely and felt a sudden jolt of how crazy this was. She was sitting across from The Riddler, one of the most notorious crime lords in Gotham, having a great time, a patient of hers nonetheless, and here she was telling him she was considering sleeping with him. Had she lost her mind? He gave her a wolfish grin, his eyes sparkling behind the domino mask, and she realized she could care less if she'd gone mad. She was just happy it was with him.

 **XXX**

 **Don't hate me for this update taking forever! I lost my chapter and had to rewrite it and I feel so bad I'm so sorry guys! Thanks to all for reading and reviewing, you guys are amazing and I love you. Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	8. Chapter 8

They made it back to the warehouse and the second they were inside Harley kissed him. The night had been wonderful, the food incredible, and the company was better than any date she'd had in a long time. As she melted against him she felt his arms encircle her waist, his hands moved from her back to tangle in her blonde hair, and the world melted away from her as a low moan rumbled from his lips into hers.

"Upstairs," she gasped as she pulled her lips away, "now." He spared her a smirk and scooped her into his arms. Harley let out a startled laugh, a little surprised at the ease in which he carried her up the stairs and into the office-turned-bedroom.

XxX

The fact that Harley was sitting on his waist, unbuttoning her shirt achingly slow to torture him, kept an impatient grin on The Riddler's lips. When she reached the last button he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and pulled the fabric away from her skin, his hands already snaking around her to unclasp her bra. "Eddie," his name was half moan and half gasp and any shred of control he might have still possessed was lost. He held her as he changed their positions, got lost staring down into her eyes for a moment, and then dove in to claim the prize so readily offered.

XxX

Harley was in heaven. As Eddie collapsed on the bed next to her she smiled over at him, noting his blissed out expression. The truth about what they had just done hit her and she shoved away the thoughts of doctor and patient, willing herself to just get lost in the moment. "Words fail me," he said softly in the space between them and she turned her head to look him in the eye. "You're beyond incredible and I'm afraid I don't know what the word to describe you should be."

"This can't last Eddie," she said after a moment. His eyes focused on hers, his bliss diminished.

"Why not Harley?" he asked her as his hand found hers on the bed.

"Because Eddie look at us," she felt her throat close up with unshed tears. "You're The Riddler and I'm supposed to be trying to fix you! And after getting to know you I realized there's nothing to fix. You aren't broken, you're just you and I like you. God what does that say about me?" she laughed and covered her face with her hands.

"That you can see beyond the label society has slapped me with?" he offered as he rolled on his side. He stared down at her for a long moment, Harley returning the gaze silently. "I never connect with anyone Harley, I've been isolated most of my life due to my intellect. The fact that I feel like I can connect to you, that maybe I can just be me... I don't want to let that go."

"Me either," she whispered gently and he gave her a warm smile as he lowered his lips to hers.

XxX

Edward Nygma woke up next to the warm and very naked body of Harley. He smiled down at her sleeping form until the light flashing across the room made his blood freeze in his veins. Red and blue. The police. "Harley," he shook her shoulder and she opened her eyes slowly, "the police are here." With that she shot up to a sitting position.

"You need to get out of here," she said and leapt to her feet.

"I'm more worried about them finding you," he countered as he stood up and scooped up his discarded suit.

"Why?" she asked as she pulled on her pants.

"Criminal, innocent doctor..." he shrugged as he began shoving his feet in his shoes. "They might make the assumption that I kept you here against your will and-" the resounding boom of the door being kicked in downstairs cut off his sentence.

"Let's go Eddie," she grabbed his hand and The Riddler couldn't help the surge of pride as she grabbed his cane and smashed the window. Without a second thought the duo jumped out of the window and into the predawn light.

XxX

Evading the police was harder than Harley had thought it would be. She became quite proud of her slightly rusty gymnastics skills as they ran from rooftop to rooftop. Her being able to bend and twist to contort herself in between rusted out machinery was quite handy and she found herself laughing with almost a manic delight as even Eddie struggled to keep up with her. By the time they made it to the edge of the worn out dock factories she was gasping down air, desperate to fill her demanding lungs.

"Harley," Eddie's voice was a gasped whisper as he caught up to her, "there's a black car, end of the parking lot... It's one of mine." He motioned vaguely to a darkened corner of the rusted out expanse below them and she turned a smile his way.

"Then let's go Eddie!" She laughed as she vaulted over the railing, landing lightly on her feet on the metal fire escape that groaned in protest. Without hesitation she began her descent, hearing her Eddie behind her.

XxX

They made it to the car and down the road, both of them laughing at the sheer absurdity of what they had just done. "Eddie!" Harley laughed as she placed her hand on his as it rested on the gearshift. "That's the most fun I've had in ages!"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked as their laughter died down.

"Let's go to my place," she sighed as she settled into the seat, their fingers entwined tightly.

XxX

"I think this entire night has to be the craziest thing I've ever done," Harley declared as they stepped into her darkened apartment.

"I thought surely I'd take that title," Eddie fired back and Harley stared at him for a moment before breaking down into a giggling mess in his arms.

"A girl could really fall for you Eddie," she said as she took his hands and led him to her bedroom.

"And a man would be a fool not to fall for you."

XxX

The sun gleaming in his eyes woke up The Riddler, and it took several moments of blinking the harsh light out of them for him to recover. He sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair, noting the empty space beside him with a sigh. "Harley?" he called out.

"In the kitchen!" Her voice put a smile on his lips and he stood up with a languid stretch, sighing in relief when he felt his back pop. He grabbed his wrinkled pants from the floor and slid them on, scowling at the lack of his shirt.

"Have you seen my shirt?" he asked as he walked out of the bedroom, completely unprepared for the sight before him. There Harley stood at the counter, in nothing but his dark green shirt, the tattoo of red diamonds flirting with the hem.

"I don't think I've seen it," she said casually as she sipped on the cup of coffee held between her hands. The Riddler walked over to her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"I don't think that shirt has ever looked better," he whispered in her ear and she blushed into his shoulder. "Do you have anything to do today?" he asked after a moment and she shrugged.

"I don't think so I-" a knock on the door cut off her words and The Riddler tensed.

"Doctor Quinzel?" The voice of Doctor Young was unmistakable and he sighed.

"Hide in the room," Harley whispered as she moved both of them there. "Just a second!" she called loudly enough to be heard through the front door. The Riddler sat on the bed and watched with mild disappointment as Harley got dressed in a big shirt and yoga pants; her getting dressed had not been part of his plan.

XxX

"Doctor Quinzel!" Doctor Young surprised Harley with a hug the second the door was open. "We thought the worst when you didn't answer your phone."

"Oh I must've lost it in the chaos," Harley said as she let the doctor inside.

"How did you escape?"

"A guard helped me," she said carefully. "I'll be honest, most of getting out of there is a blur... I don't even really remember how I got home."

"That's completely normal under the circumstances," Doctor Young reassured her with a warm smile. The smile faded slowly and she shook her head. "We lost a lot of people... doctors, orderlies, patients-"

"How many died?" Harley asked softly and watched as Doctor Young seemed to crumple.

"Over a hundred. The police have recaptured The Joker thanks to an anonymous tip, but there are so many criminals at large right now," a shudder ran through her small frame and Harley sighed.

"How're they handling the containment?" she asked and Young cleared her throat.

"There's some special branch of the government dealing with purging the system of all toxins, every building is getting scrubbed, and I think most of the furniture is getting burned. It turns out that some of the guards were hired by The Joker and they snuck the tanks of toxin into the building." Harley shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Some people," she lamented and Young nodded.

"There's an all staff meeting tonight at Wayne Enterprises," Young said as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Why there?" Harley asked curiously.

"Because Bruce Wayne is the richest man in town and demands answers so we have to give them," Young rolled her eyes and Harley couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll be there," Harley said after a moment and paused before adding, "and I'll see about getting a new phone." With that the doctors hugged and Harley was left mostly alone once more.

"A kindly guard got you out hmm?" Eddie's voice from her bedroom made her smile as she sauntered back to him.

"What was I supposed to say? That the big bad Riddler held me hostage last night?" she leaned against the doorway and could feel her heart speed up as he walked towards her.

"You don't have anything to do until this evening Doctor Quinzel," he purred as he took her hand in his, "so I think I'll hold you hostage until then."

 **XXX**

 **That's about as graphic as I'm going to get with sex in this story... At least for now. I don't want to scare anyone off with too much unless that's what you guys want. Thoughts on that? The Joker will be back soon, and he's not going to be too happy with Harley not wanting him so... be prepared for that. Thank you so much for reading and if you have the time I'd appreciate a review letting me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	9. Chapter 9

Harley couldn't help her smile as Eddie pouted at her from his spot on the couch. "I have to go Eddie," she reminded him as she slipped on her red heels.

"Hm," he made the noise and she rolled her eyes as she moved back to him.

"You can't keep me all to yourself you know," she chastised lightly and he smirked up at her.

"A man can only dream." He added emphasis to his words with a long look down her body. "I'll be here when you get back if that's okay."

"Of course I want you here," she said softly as she leaned over and stole a chaste kiss. "I'd much rather stay here with you all night, but if I don't go-"

"I know," he sighed and she pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it. No schemes are to be cooked up in my absence okay?"

"I would never-"

"Promise me Eddie," she said in a mock stern tone and he gave her a smirk.

"I promise. Now go so Bruce Wayne can ogle you," he spat the name like a curse and Harley rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly," she said as she walked to the door. "You're the only man that ogles me."

XxX

The Riddler was bored out of his mind. He couldn't risk leaving Harley's apartment, couldn't cook up a good scheme, he'd already made a mental note on a few good riddles... He was bored. He was never the type to sit and watch television, but there he sat with it on the news channel.

"The Joker has been temporarily placed in Blackgate Prison," Vicky Vale told the camera and The Riddler couldn't help but snort.

"Blackgate is easier than Arkham to break out of," he sneered and began mentally working on the time it would take Joker to bust out. Depending on how many of his goons we're currently behind bars, he estimated at least a dozen, the clown would be out shortly.

"...transferred back to Arkham when the inspection is finished. As we speak, the staff of Arkham are in a meeting with Bruce Wayne to discuss further preventative measures against something like this happening in the future." The Riddler rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen, trying to find something to do that would take his mind off things. Things like the billionaire playboy possibly flirting with Harley. He knew, technically speaking, that he had no real claim to be so possessive, but the thought of the man seen every few days with a different woman on his arm had all of her attention made his blood boil. The thought of breaking into Wayne Manor and smashing up every valuable in sight sounded pretty good right then...

XxX

Bruce Wayne was boring. Harley sat in her appointed chair as the man went on and on about the safety of the citizens of Gotham, wishing to be back at her apartment with Eddie. Her lips twisted as she thought about him. What were they? Just fun time buddies? Did he want more? Could someone actually be in a relationship with an infamous rogue? She wanted normal, had craved a boring nice life with a good guy ever since she was young and stealing food. Could Eddie ever be that guy or was he going to be The Riddler forever?

"...cannot happen again," Bruce Wayne finished his lengthy tirade and she looked back up at him. He was pretty massive under the expensive suit and tie. He obviously worked out a lot and she pondered when a billionaire who ran both Wayne Enterprises and the Wayne Foundation had time for such an obviously vigorous routine. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes, he found it at night instead of sleep. Her psychiatrist mind went into overdrive then, speculating about that.

Everyone knew of Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder when he was just a boy. He had been left everything, with his loyal and aging butler taking on the mantle of raising him. Did he still have nightmares about the murders? Is that why he spent his nights working out instead of curled up in sheets with a higher thread count than royalty could afford? If he was still haunted by it, that would also explain why he didn't keep girlfriends for very long. Attachment to others would bring out the fear that he would lose them like he lost his parents. The youngest person sitting at the table shifted in his seat and Harley looked over at Dick Grayson.

Bruce had taken him in after his parent's tragic death on the high wire act. Why? She knew that the deaths weren't accidental, they were murdered by a still unknown person. Was that why? Did Bruce feel an immediate connection with the young man who had lost his whole world on a tragic night? Everyone had been surprised when the news came out. Billionaire playboy philanthropist takes in the orphaned circus boy as his ward...

Now that she looked at Dick Grayson closely, he was also incredibly fit. That wasn't too surprising considering his background, but it was weird that he was so muscled now. The pictures she had seen of the boy in the papers and on the news had shown a lean, almost too skinny youth. "Hm," she pursed her lips in thought. Was the nighttime exercise for both of them? Did they both run from their nightmares?

XxX

The Riddler was about to lose his mind when Harley opened the front door. "Harley!" he beamed at her and watched a pleasant smile come to her lips.

"Did ya miss me Eddie?" she asked coyly and he nodded gravely as he crossed the room to greet her. In one quick motion he had her in his arms. She leaned into him as her own went around him and The Riddler sighed in content. This, whatever it was, was what he needed.

A loud banging on the door made both of them jump, but The Riddler didn't let her go. He stole a quick peck on her soft lips and she smiled at him even as the banging continued. "Who's there?" she called out, her arms still firmly around him. Then all hell broke loose.

The front door blew in with the sound of a shotgun and The Riddler reacted on instinct. He pulled Harley behind him as he faced the door, ready to deal with whoever walked in. "Oh Riddles," The Joker strolled in with a dangerous low laugh, "I should've known I'd find you here."

"Thought you were in Blackgate Joker," The Riddler snarled through gritted teeth as he quickly tried to think of a way to get both himself and Harley away from the situation.

"Oh I was," he said as he walked in flanked by three heavily armed henchmen, "but there's no rest for the wicked you know..." The Riddler watched his eyes flick to Harley and he tensed.

"Get out of here Joker," he growled, "you're not taking her."

"You really think you have a chance here Riddles?" The Joker laughed. "You're all alone, not even your precious cane in hand! And we both know that getting shot over a piece of tail is ridiculous."

"She's not a piece of tail," he snapped and decided that maybe going out the window and dealing with the glass would be preferable to a shotgun wound.

"To you that's all she is, but to me she'll be my favorite toy," The Joker stepped closer, his goons closing in.

"So what? You're willing to take out a fellow rogue?"

"You're just another distraction to Batman, like the boy blunder he has following him around these days!" The Joker snapped back, his eyes wild. "With you gone I get the girl and the Bat. It's a win win for me!" He nodded and a goon stepped forward, shotgun raised. The Riddler rushed forward and grabbed the barrel, turning it to the ceiling before the gun went off.

Before he could try to do anything about the others he heard another shot ring out, Harley scream, and then intense pain filled his abdomen. The Riddler hit the floor and saw the red spots forming on his dark green shirt as The Joker stepped up to him.

"I'll always get the last laugh Riddles," he said before he turned his eyes to Harley. The Riddler spat out curse after curse, reaching out to stop the madman with alarmingly weakening limbs.

"Eddie!" Harley's voice cut through the cloud of pain and he locked eyes with her.

"Run!" he begged weakly, relieved to see her do just that as his vision began to grow dark around the edges.

XxX

Harley barely took five steps before one of The Joker's men grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. She yelled in pain, lashing out with a high heel to his knee. The man let out a colorful curse and backhanded her. A shot fired and as Harley blinked the stars from her eyes she saw her attacker fall in a heap to the floor. The Joker stood behind him, a smoking pistol in his hand.

"No one gets to hurt you Harley... That's my job... And I don't think I'll ever love another job more." He let out a cold laugh as he came closer, and Harley knew deep in her bones that she was as good as dead.

 **XXX**

 **Told you he wouldn't be happy! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Lemme know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	10. Chapter 10

"Boss! Boss can you hear me?" The Riddler blinked at the blinding light shining in his eyes. "Holy shit Boss you scared the hell outta me."

"Markus?" he asked the name hoarsely and tried to sit up. Pain ripped through his abdomen and he fell backwards.

"Woah now," Markus caught him and eased him back down gently the rest of the way. "You took a nasty bullet to the stomach. I've brought you to... well you won't like it but I had to Boss."

"Where am I Markus?" he asked through gritted teeth as the pain began to subside.

"Scarecrow's," his henchman winced the word and The Riddler groaned.

"Is the patient awake?" a new voice was heard and The Riddler rolled his eyes.

"I need painkillers Jonathan," he addressed the new voice and waited for the creep to come into his line of sight. Soon enough the scrawny former psychiatrist walked up, peering at him in a rare moment of unmasked concern.

"You almost died... Who shot you?" Crane asked as he pushed some stray dirty blonde hair from his face.

"One of Joker's men," he answered honestly. "Thanks for patching me up but I need to find him now."

"What's put fear in your eyes?" Crane asked in awe. "What does The Riddler fear?" Edward Nygma knew there was no point in lying to him, so he met his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"He's got Doctor Quinzel."

XxX

Harley whimpered in pain. She was tied up in a dark stone room, the chill of the damp floor seeping into her toes. Her arms were chained above her head, her ankles shackled in place, and a gag was tied tightly in her mouth. Every inch of her body ached and due to her lack of light she had no concept of how long she had been tied up.

"Harley!" The Joker's voice boomed in the darkness around her and she tensed with a whine. "Are you ready for the fun to begin?" A bright light flashed on and she shut her eyes against it. "Come now Harley! Surely a little light after two days isn't so bad?" a low chuckle followed his words that made her pale. The sound of footsteps on the stone floor behind her had Harley forcing her eyes open, begging for it to be anyone else.

XxX

"If he's got her..." Crane shuddered at the implications made by the unfinished sentence and The Riddler eased himself into his suit. "You should take it easy for a few days-"

"I don't have a few days," he snapped as he slipped his domino mask over his head. "You know what he's going to do to her... Remember when Hatter got taken in by the Bat and Joker found his Alice?" He added the bowler hat to his head and turned to face arguably the scariest rogue, only to see his already pale face paled even more.

"You don't think-"

"He wants to break her, and I can't let that happen Jonathan. Thank you for patching me up, but I could really use Scarecrow right now," he said the words and a maniacal grin spread across Crane's features.

"You're the only person who asks for him."

"Because I'm the only person his toxins don't work on," The Riddler replied smoothly, making Crane scowl. "Come now. What are the chances of my greatest fears happening all at once right before my eyes? Next to impossible really," he gave him a grin. "Grab him and let's go."

XxX

Harley screamed in pain as The Joker ran a knife lightly down the soft flesh of her stomach. "You know, I might've gone easier on you if you hadn't slept with the trash," he commented offhandedly as he began dragging the knife back up. "He's beneath you Harley! Look at you! Look at what you could have!" He held out his arms proudly. "I'm offering you everything you could ever want... All you have to do is just say yes."

Defiantly, knowing it would more than likely get her killed, she shook her head.

"Oh you're perfect," he chuckled and pulled out a set of brass knuckles. Harley watched him slide them onto his knuckles and she braced herself for what was to come. "Just say that you love me and I'll stop."

"Go to hell," she spat the words at him and he smiled broadly, his laugh echoing off the walls as his fist drew back.

XxX

The Riddler shoved open the door to his hideout located in the middle of the business district of Gotham. It wasn't his favorite hideout, being so close to the Wayne Foundation building set a bad taste in his mouth, but he knew that absolutely no one else knew about it. The Scarecrow followed him in, the only sound from the pair coming from his breathing through the gas mask.

The Riddler sat down in front of his computer and fired it up, his eyes glancing at Scarecrow who leaned against the desk. "Did you ever formulate that new toxin?" he asked to break the silence and watched as the goggles set into the burlap mask turned his way.

"Yes," Scarecrow responded with a nod. "This one is far more powerful and the Bat will be powerless against it."

"I wonder what his fears are," The Riddler mused as he turned his attention back to the screen and logged in.

"That's what I want to find out... I know your greatest fear," he added and The Riddler tossed him a smirk without looking away from the screen as he tapped away, trying to find any clues to The Joker's latest hideout. "What is Doctor Quinzel to you?"

"The only person I've ever connected with," he answered honestly and paused before he added, "Jonathan excluded. She's smart, beautiful, and someone I thought could never exist."

"I see... You're smitten and asking my help to find your girlfriend?" Scarecrow chuckled while The Riddler felt his ears burn. Was that what she was? He had never had a real relationship of any substance before... could she be that? "What will you do with Joker when we find him?"

"I'm going to kill him," he responded without hesitation.

"Can I have a go at him first?" Scarecrow asked and that made The Riddler turn his eyes his way.

"It would be my pleasure to let you," he said and watched the mask twitch into what he assumed was a smile.

XxX

Harley felt the cartilage in her nose give under the force of his punch. She would have cried out in pain, but her throat was raw from doing so many times before. As the blood poured from her nose he stopped and stared at her. "The first thing we'll do," he spoke in a conversational tone, like he hadn't been beating her senseless for hours now, "is take a trip to Ace Chemicals and give you a nice bath... How does that sound?"

"Mmfh," she tried to articulate a curse at him, but the blood in and around her mouth made that impossible. Her bottom lip was swollen and she vaguely wondered if he had broken her jaw.

"You know what I'll do? I think I'll swing by Riddles' place and make sure he's dead. The bastard never learns for all his brainpower. If he's alive, I think I'll give him a makeover... Make him look better. How's that sound?" He pulled her head back by her blonde hair, forcing her eyes on his. "You see Harley, if you join me I won't have to hurt him anymore. If you don't... well then I can't wait to try out some new toys I bought and what better a test subject?" He laughed as he let her hair go and she went limp, the fear of what he'd do to her Eddie filling her sickened stomach. If he was willing to do this to her, Eddie was in for a much worse fate.

"I'll come back later to check on you!" he called as he walked off. The bright lights shut off and Harley was once more bathed in darkness. She spat some blood weakly from her mouth, trying to catalogue the damage done to her body. Everything hurt, but nothing felt irreparably damaged.

"Eddie," she whined softly into the darkness around her, wishing he was there.

XxX

"The Joker can't just disappear!" The Riddler slammed his hands down on the desk, the sting against his palms ignored by him as he glared at the uncooperative computer. "He can't! Where is he?!"

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way," Scarecrow offered and The Riddler looked over at him in confusion. "He knows that if you're alive you'll use the power grid of Gotham, the cameras you've hacked... Perhaps this requires some legwork? Maybe some talking to people?"

"Who?" The Riddler asked warily and Scarecrow tilted his head.

"Ever since the last Alice went missing, Hatter has kept tabs on Joker."

"Great," The Riddler let out a disbelieving laugh as he stood up. "Let's go to his perverted Wonderland... God I can't believe I'm about to ask Hatter of all people for help."

XxX

"You ever think about signing up with someone else?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well... We work for the friggin Mad Hatter. We're wearing bunny masks for christ's sake man! We wouldn't have this with Joker or something."

"Yeah, but I heard that Joker shoots his guys for the smallest things. That's why he's always taking new guys. And Scarecrow? Man when I was in Blackgate I heard this one guy howling all night about something crawling on him... I asked the guard and he said the guy messed up Scarecrow's plan and he gassed him as punishment. That fear toxin shit? Hell I'll take this stupid mask any day."

XxX

"You used your fear toxin on one of your own men?" The Riddler asked incredulously of the rogue next to him, the duo hiding behind a brick wall beyond the guard's sight. The Scarecrow shrugged and together they stepped out from their hiding spot. The men drew their weapons and The Riddler held up his hands. "I really suggest lowering your weapons," he said firmly with a pointed nod at Scarecrow's raised hand firmly grasped around a toxin vial. "Trust me what that'll do to you isn't pretty."

"What do you want?" one goon demanded as he lowered his weapon slightly.

"I just need to ask Hatter a question, I'm not here for trouble." The men lowered their weapons and one raised a walkie talkie to his lips.

"Boss? We've got The Riddler and Scarecrow out front."

"Send them in," the voice crackled over the comm and the men stepped aside.

"Watch your step," one muttered and The Riddler raised an eyebrow. "He's really gotten into the whole Wonderland thing in there," the man explained as he opened the door.

"Thanks for the warning," The Riddler said with a scowl as he stepped into the darkened entryway, Scarecrow on his heels.

XXX

Harley in the hands of The Joker? Will The Riddler find her before it's too late? Time will tell everyone. Now a bit of truth if you'll permit me... Ladies out there if you're reading this: Harley and Joker are not a good relationship. He beats the shit out of her and leaves her for dead constantly. I don't care how "sweet" he was in Suicide Squad. If I hear one more chick say that they're "goals" I'm going to lose it. Thank you, that is all. Lemme know what you think (of the fic, not my rant... Well you can comment on that too if you'd like!) much love, Leigh


	11. Chapter 11

"Wonderland has come to Gotham I see," The Riddler drawled out as he stepped onto the plastic green grass dotted with fake mushrooms and trees.

"Oh god I'd rather inhale my own toxins than spend a minute in this hellish nightmare," Scarecrow sneered and The Riddler couldn't help but laugh.

"We just need to play nice until he tells me where Joker is. Then you can gas him if it will help you feel better." He purposefully kicked over a purple mushroom as they made their way to a table set for a perfectly mad tea party.

"Riddler! Scarecrow! To what do I owe the pleasure?" The Mad Hatter beamed at them from his seat beside a frightened looking blonde. "Alice dear, pour the gentlemen some tea-"

"Where's Joker hiding Hatter?" The Riddler had no time for games or tea, and the sight of the blonde being forced into her situation made him think of Harley.

"What? No time for pleasantries? How rude of you! And I've just been reunited with my dear Alice."

"Hatter," a heavy sigh left The Riddler's lips, "tell me where Joker is and I will restrain myself from destroying your carefully crafted Wonderland."

"I lost sight of him when he left the old joke shop hideout. I'd say start there and ask around but I've heard there's been quite a bat problem in the area lately. Now won't you stay for tea?"

"Scarecrow?" The Riddler turned his eyes to the masked rogue beside him and he crept forward.

"I brought my own," he whispered as he held up the vial of fear toxin. The Hatter paled under his oversized top hat and Riddler looked at the current Alice.

"Scarecrow? How old do you think she is?"

"Not old enough for him."

"Gas him." Riddler spat the command as he leapt across the table and grabbed the young blonde. She screamed in horror, but he just covered her face with his hands as Scarecrow released his toxin. He hauled the young woman away from the table as Hatter screamed.

Once outside he found the goons to be gone, which he was thankful for. Without his cane he could fight, but he always preferred to avoid it where possible. He made the young woman look up at him and she tried to not cry, he could tell by the quiver in her bottom lip.

"What's your name?"

"Alice," she whispered and he felt his heart break slightly for her.

"Your real name."

"Aimee."

"Okay Aimee, do you live in Gotham?"

"Y-yes sir."

"I'm going to call one of my men to take you home. Don't worry about Hatter, he won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"Is The Scarecrow hurting him in there?"

"Like you can't imagine," he said as he pulled out his phone to text Markus.

"Good." The venom in that one word sent a chill down Riddler's spine.

XxX

"Harley..." the singsong voice made her jump. She knew who it was, just as she knew that he was back to beat her some more. His words about hurting Eddie swam around her foggy brain and she gulped down a painful breath.

"Mistah J? I... I love you." It hurt to speak even so few words, and what she said threatened to turn her stomach, but she had to keep Eddie safe. He deserved that much.

"Harley! That's what I've wanted to hear all along! Ooooo! It seems like Christmas has come early to me!" She felt him step close and shuddered as he ran a hand gently down her face. "And what of Riddles?"

"Trash, like you said. Can I please have some water?" He slapped her, hard enough that it stung through the dull pain she was already in.

"Good girl Harley. If I even see you so much as glance at him you'll be down here forever."

"Why would I look at him when I have you?" She asked the question with the last of her strength and quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

XxX

The Riddler and Scarecrow were a formidable team, but faced with the newly dubbed Dynamic Duo made Riddler's head spin. The young boy was fast and quick, making up for the power and lesser speed of the Dark Knight. Scarecrow let out a hiss as he tossed vial after vial at the young man.

"He's got a small filter over his mouth you idiot!" Riddler roared as he stepped away from the slowly approaching Batman.

"You're going back to Arkham Nygma."

"Not tonight Batman, I have business I need to complete first." He saw the flash of a batarang being pulled from the damn utility belt that seemed to hold an impossible amount of gadgets. He knew he was bested and held up his hands in surrender. "Joker has kidnapped an intern at Arkham. Miss Quinzel doesn't deserve her fate, and I'm trying to find her. Please Batman, tell me you can help find her. Save her and I'll stay locked up for a month."

"Riddler!" Scarecrow spat the name in shock and horror.

"One month, no attempted escapes, nothing. Please Batman he's going to break her if he hasn't already."

"I have a lead on Joker," Batman admitted after a moment and relief surged through Riddler. He held out his hands, waiting on the click of cuffs.

"No tricks, no puzzles. Save Harley please. Scarecrow run!" The rogue didn't need to be told twice and vanished in a puff of toxins that Riddler easily inhaled. Robin cursed and moved to follow, but was stopped with a hand gesture from Batman.

"Get him down to the G.C.P.D., I'll go after Joker." The young man nodded and Riddler gladly accepted the bat shaped cuffs that slapped tightly onto his wrists a moment later.

"Thank you," he said earnestly to the towering figure of Batman before he heard the sound of a grappling hook and he was gone.

"I like to think of that as a welcome," Robin chirped up and The Riddler chuckled.

"Fly me over to the nest Boy Wonder."

XxX

Harley was in a whole new level of pain she didn't know she could handle. Joker had done as he pleased with her battered body and left her to not only tidy herself up, but somehow work her broken body into a tight one piece suit in red and black.

Tears streamed down her cheeks unchecked as she stepped from the madman's bedroom and came face to face with his leering goons. She moved past them and stared in horror at the t.v. bolted to the wall. "Eddie," she barely dared to breathe the name as she watched him being hauled in by the Boy Wonder. He didn't look like he had taken a beating, which she was grateful for, but he had been apprehended and that couldn't be good news.

"Harley!" The Joker screamed her name and she flinched before walking over to him. He roughly pulled her onto his lap. She winced and he let out a cold laugh. "We're going to get you a diamond. Don't you want a pretty diamond?" How he cooed the words made her stomach twist, but she managed a nod of confirmation. "Let's roll out boys! Harley, you'll be with me in my car."

XxX

The smashed front window crunched under Harley's feet as she followed The Joker inside the jewelry store. He had picked the fanciest place in town, and she knew her diamond wasn't his true target as they moved in followed by a fleet of henchmen. "Grab everything you can! It's payday!" The Joker laughed and suddenly everyone set into motion.

Harley moved to a display case holding various rings, eyes drawn to a pretty and petite emerald stuck in a white gold band. It was a wedding set, and next to it was the matching one for the husband. Eddie sprang into her mind and she winced. He wouldn't look at her again after what The Joker had done to her.

"Harley! Look at this!" A diamond necklace was tossed in her face, the weight of it hurting her bruised and swollen features. "You in this and nothing else? I'd kill for that." He laughed from across the store and she dutifully placed the gaudy necklace in her bag.

Not a moment later two canisters rolled into the store from the broken window. Smoke spewed from them and Harley felt panic. She tried to run, but the abuse she had endured over the past few days made her movements slow. Then the Batman flew in and all hell broke loose. Guns went off, screams filled the air, and she found herself grabbed by none other than The Joker himself.

"Easy now Batsy! I've got her," he called with a giggle. Harley felt the barrel of his gun press into her temple and she almost sighed in relief.

"Let her go Joker!" Batman barked out and The Joker just laughed.

"You think I won't kill her? I'll do it Bats! Right here and right now." Harley couldn't help the laugh that left her lips at that. He had just spent days breaking her, and this proved how little it mattered to him. He had done it for his own sick pleasure and she was broken enough to laugh at that.

Before Harley could control her mad laugh The Joker shoved her forward and jumped out the broken window. Batman caught her battered body and she finally found enough of her own voice to sigh. "I guess you could say I'm falling for you Batman."

"Doctor Quinzel? Is that you?" He asked and she let out a sad chuckle.

"Doctor Quinzel is out right now, but please leave a message and she'll call you right back!" That was the last thing Harley said before she slipped into the darkness.

XxX

"Boss?" Markus had never sounded so worried. The Riddler lifted his head from the wall and looked at his employee on the other side of the bars.

"Markus! Glad to see you still have your job."

"It's good to see you too Boss," the man grinned momentarily before it slipped from his lips. "I uh, have something to tell you."

"What's that?" The Riddler raised an eyebrow at him.

"Batman just dropped off your girl." That had him on his feet in a flash.

"Take me to her!"

"Boss-"

"Now Markus!"

"She's in the infirmary and I gotta say, the conversation I overheard from the docs didn't sound too good."

"Markus," he said the name deadpan, "my stomach is hurting. Perhaps I've just come down with appendicitis and need to see the doctor."

XxX

The sight of the beaten body in the far corner of the infirmary made him furious. Rage boiled The Riddler's blood as he stepped over and looked down at the unconscious blonde. "Harley oh god," he collapsed on the cot beside her, not wanting it to be her. It was undoubtedly her, but he just wanted it to not be.

"Here Boss," Markus held out her file and he took it. Broken ribs, ungodly amounts of lacerations... he tossed it away in disgust. As gently as he could he took her hand in his and held it. Her eyelids fluttered open and he gave her a soft smile.

"Harley?" He asked her name gently and she ripped her hand from his grip. "Harley, calm down it's me Eddie!"

"Stay away from me Eddie!" She cried and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Harley you're safe, Jok-"

"Shut up!" She clapped her hands over her ears and screwed her eyes shut. "Leave me alone and never speak to me again Eddie!"

"Harley," he felt like he'd taken a bat fist to the gut. "Please let me talk to you. I promise I won't hurt you. It's me, Eddie." He tried to touch her and she shrieked.

"Boss! Doc coming!" Markus grabbed him and shoved him on another cot. He barely registered the motion as his eyes were locked on Harley and the absolute fear in her eyes.

"What did he do to you?" He asked the trembling woman. Then anger hardened his heart. He would make sure The Joker suffered for this. His Harley was broken.

XxX

Fear gripped Harley as she felt Eddie watching her from across the room. She couldn't be in the same room as him! The Joker had been abundantly clear that she was not supposed to be anywhere near him. The things he whispered in her while she had laid beneath him about what he'd do if he ever caught her near Eddie made her sick.

She stole a quick glance across the room at him, and the pain in his eyes made her want to cry. He deserved more than she had said, but the fear of what would happen to her and him kept her lips sealed.

"Doctor Quinzel?" The voice of Doctor Young made her cringe. "What happened to you? You were fine the other day when I came to check on you, and the meeting-"

"Joker got her," Eddie spat the words out with venom and she flinched. "Has that bastard been caught?"

"Now now Mister Nygma, you need to keep your temper in check-"

"LOOK AT HER! Don't tell me what I need to do when she looks like that!"

"Eddie," Harley managed to whisper and he immediately stood up. Fearing that he would come over she shuddered and closed her eyes. "Go back to your cell. I don't ever want to see you again." The words lacked any strength but she knew he heard her when he sighed.

"Guard, I think my stomach is feeling better." The words were defeated. She chanced a glance up at him to see Markus leading him from the infirmary.

XxX

"What did he do to her?!" The Riddler had never been one for violence, preferring to exercise his mental muscles, but he punched the wall of his cell and relished in the pain that shot up his arm. "I'm going to slaughter him!"

"Boss, calm down please." Markus shifted nervously on his feet. "We'll get him, but you're not thinking straight right now."

"How could I? Did you see her?! How she reacted when she saw me?" He collapsed onto the cot in his cell and glared at nothing. "I need to figure out the most painful way to kill him. I'm going to make him suffer for this. He hurt her. He broke her!"

"Boss, let's be reasonable here-" The Riddler snarled and leapt to his feet.

"What if it was your wife? What if you came home and she reacted to you that way? Did you read her file?! Put yourself in my shoes and tell me I'm being so unreasonable! Tell me Markus!" The look in his henchman's eyes darkened.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing for now..." He took a calming breath and changed topics. "Did you get that girl home safely?"

"Yes Boss," Markus seemed relieved by the change in topic. "She said thanks again to you, and her parents cried over her as I drove off."

"Are they going to file a police report?"

"Probably. Hey, you'll be a hero for once." The Riddler snorted and shook his head.

XxX

Harley recognized the man who hauled her from the infirmary roughly. He was one of Joker's men, and she had no doubt that she would never make it to her cell.

Sure enough, he slipped her out of a back door where a purple car sat. She wanted to run back inside. She wanted to go find her Eddie and explain what had happened, beg him to still find her attractive after everything she had been through. She wanted to do anything other than hop in the backseat that opened ominously, but that's exactly what she did.

XxX

The Riddler was a man of his word, and he stayed in his cell for one month down to the minute of his incarceration. That night he broke out, amidst the screams of guards filled with fear toxin.

He met The Scarecrow by the entrance to Akrham, a darkness in his eyes that made the other rogue raise an eyebrow behind his mask. "Now what?" Scarecrow asked the question as he held out a brand new golden cane, perfectly shaped like a question mark. The Riddler took the cane and inspected it for a moment before gripping it tightly in his hand.

"Now we spread fear and riddles all over Gotham. We bring this city to it's knees. And then we kill The Joker."

XXX

I know this chapter has taken forever, and I'm sorry. I hope everyone is still reading, and I will gladly welcome new readers. Please let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh


	12. Chapter 12

The Riddler glanced at Scarecrow from the corner of his eye, wondering how torturing people with their worst fears never got old. He had wanted to ask, had even gone so far as to research the reasons on his own, but actually asking his friend seemed impossible. The man enjoyed watching people suffer and scream as their nightmares tore them apart and The Riddler could hardly take that from him.

He glanced down at the tablet in his lap as the tortured man screamed from the screen before them. A report had just been published that Harley Quinn had been detained by Gotham's so called finest. Battered and bruised, Joker had left her behind rather than even attempt to save her. His hands clenched into tight fists and he forced them to relax. She had made her choice, whether her mind was broken or not, and she wasn't his to worry about anymore.

"See that?" Scarecrow purred and The Riddler looked to the screen curiously. Scarecrow almost lovingly caressed the screen with his needle tipped fingers as the man stopped screaming and collapsed. "That's what I love to see. When all hope is gone and they accept their fears as reality. Beautiful, don't you think?"

"We have got to have a night out if that's truly beautiful in your eyes," Riddler responded dryly and Scarecrow looked over at him. Their eyes locked and he saw the gleam in his eyes, indicating that currently no semblance of Jonathan was present.

"Finally over the clown girl?" he asked carefully and The Riddler shrugged.

"It's been three months since I broke out of Arkham and she hasn't once tried to contact me. Actually," The Riddler forced his voice to a lighter tone, "I think we deserve a night out. Me and you, we hit the Iceberg... we deserve a break don't you think?"

"Hoping to catch someone there?" Scarecrow asked warily and Riddler snorted as he showed him the tablet screen. "Ah, she's been locked away. Do you wish to rescue her?"

"Scarecrow, she made it abundantly clear the last time I saw her that she wouldn't want that. So I say fine, let her be that way. She can keep her Clown King and I'll enjoy my life as a single man." Every word that left his lips was a lie, but he hoped Scarecrow bought it. The other rogue seemed dubious, but he nodded.

"Fine. Tomorrow night we'll take off and hit the Iceberg on one condition."

"Name it."

"Make the next riddle a touch easier. Poor Batman couldn't figure out this one out and he didn't get to witness the glory of my new toxin." The Riddler rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Deal."

XxX

Dirty cops were something Harley was used to before she had joined Joker, but now they were a part of her daily life. She had been locked in a holding cell for less than ten minutes when a different guard let her out. To make it look convincing she cracked his head against the side of the bars and took the gun from his belt. Humming an aimless tune, she left out a back door that set off a fire alarm and made her escape.

Gotham was always so busy at night even she could almost get lost in the crowds. It was late and dark, so she slipped off the jester hat and let her blonde hair tumble down her back as she moved through the throngs of people. Above her in the sky the bat signal flashed to life and she scowled as she ducked into an alley. A few homeless people sat against the walls, eyeing her warily as she walked over to them.

"Anyone got a phone?" She barked the question at them and they flinched. "No? Fine! But Mistah J won't be too happy that nobody wanted to help me!"

"Here," a weak voice called out and she turned to see an old woman holding out a battered flip phone. "It only has a few minutes on it, but you can use them." Harley snatched the phone from her fingers and dialed one of the many cell phones she knew would contact Joker's men.

"What?" a deep voice boomed over the speaker after the first ring.

"It's Harley Bobby! I got out!" She had to force her voice into a chipper uncaring tone. "Come pick me up!"

"Be at the toy store in ten minutes, I'll get you there." With that the line disconnected and she tossed the phone back at the old woman. Without another word she left the alley and moved where she was supposed to go.

XxX

The Riddler tossed his bowler hat onto his rumpled bedsheets, exhaustion making him not care. He didn't sleep well as of late, and knew it was all thanks to Joker's schemes and worry over Harley. He tried not to think about the blonde, but found himself looking for her in every corner.

With a groan he collapsed on his bed still wearing his shirt and vest, mind on an easier riddle for the Bat. It was hard for him to dumb it down for the Neanderthal, but he'd try for Scarecrow. He shut his eyes and came up with twenty different ways he could give away the small abandoned house they were going to use for the next victim, trying to decide which was easier.

A slithering noise caught his ears and he leapt out of his bed. He pinpointed the sound and jammed his foot down on the cause of it quickly. A pained whimper met his ears and he sighed. "Ivy? What are you doing?" He moved to the wall and flicked on his lights, his eyes following the vine to his cracked window.

Cautiously, he moved to it and peered outside. On the rusted fire escape Poison Ivy was sprawled out, her body oozing the green liquid that made up her blood from the deep lacerations in her green skin. "Eddie? Please I need-" he opened up his window and hopped onto the fire escape, eyeing her for a moment. "Help me."

"That's rich Pamela, considering how you poisoned me last time. I thought Mother Nature needed no man."

"Eddie," she wheezed his name and held out a weak hand. The Riddler took her hand and helped her to her feet, catching her when she faltered.

"How'd this happen Pamela?" he asked as he eased her back into his room. He sat her at the chair for his desk and waited for her response.

"Batman... he attached my babies. I had to... save them." The Riddler rolled his eyes and moved to his dresser. He always kept a first aid kit in his room, a precaution he had learned when a spring had gone off in one of his traps and almost sliced his thumb off.

"I don't know exactly how to treat you, but I'll do my best-"

"Water and rest. Do you... have a shower?" Her eyes locked on his and he calculated the risks to determine if he'd regret his next actions in the morning.

"I do. Come on," he lifted her into his arms and walked into is en suite. As delicately as he could, he eased her to the tiled floor of the shower and flicked on the water. A whimper left her lips as the water sprayed her, but he ignored it as he unbuttoned his vest.

"Are you joining me Eddie?" She gave him a weak wink and he huffed.

"You said water would help," he grumbled as he worked his shirt and green slacks to the floor, "and I bet you need it to hit more of your skin than it will if you're bunched up on the floor. So yes, but not like that."

Keeping his boxers on he stepped into the spray and helped her to her feet. Ivy leaned heavily against his chest as he turned them so the water sprayed against her back. She whined when he tugged the ruined shirt from her torso, and he scowled at the vicious marks marring her skin. Red and angry, they looked like electrically charged batarangs had sliced into her stomach.

"Pamela," he frowned down at her, "you've gotta take better care of yourself. What happened? Why'd he do this?"

"I... I grabbed that boy he's been running with. I was mad because last time he caught me and sent me to Arkham my greenhouse was left to rot. I wanted to feed the boy to a new plant I developed."

"You should know better," he scolded gently. He let her lean against him and ran his hands over her bare back, silently fascinated at the way her wounds were closing up.

"Can I stay Eddie? Just for the night?" It was always odd to him whenever she acted like a normal person. She, who hated mankind, begging for his company made him feel a genuine stab of pity for her.

"Of course Pamela," he responded gently as he pressed a kiss into her red hair.

XxX

The next morning The Riddler woke up to vines covering his body. He cracked open one eye and found Poison Ivy sitting beside him, her eyes closed as her vines slithered to his window to absorb the sunlight.

"I suppose I should be grateful you didn't smother me with them," he grumbled and she looked down at him with a smile.

"It was tempting, but you were so sweet to take care of me last night I could never do that to you." She surprised him by leaning over towards him and pressing her lips to his. "I feel I should repay my knight in green armor," she whispered against his lips and he pulled back.

"I don't know if I can trust you Pamela," he admitted, eyeing the opening of her borrowed black button up shirt.

"No toxins, I swear," she pouted at him with that, her own eyes roaming down his lean body. He tossed the idea around in his mind, a bit torn. He didn't care for her, they'd done this before, but Harley...

The Riddler growled and pulled her on top of him. Harley wasn't his anymore and he knew that. What was the harm in indulging himself?

XxX

The night found Harley slipping into a slinky cocktail dress, the red and black diamond print hugging her battered body in all the right places. She checked her pigtails once more in the mirror, forcing a smile to her painted red lips. The white face paint was applied thickly, successfully hiding her blackened eye and bruised cheek. Joker hadn't been happy about the failed job and had blamed her.

"Harley!" The Joker threw open the door to their shared bedroom and she tried not to flinch. "Hurry up! I've got it on good authority that the Iceberg will be packed tonight and I don't want to be late!"

"Ready Mistah J!" Her tone was a lot happier than she felt, but she gave him her best smile as she slipped her feet into the patent leather black heels. As she grabbed her bag her mind went over everyone Joker was hoping to see tonight, which led her to a stray thought of Eddie.

A visible shudder ran through her body at the mere thought of him. She couldn't talk to him. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't acknowledge his existence in any way.

They left their hideout and made it to the Iceberg Lounge in record time. Joker led the way into the club, announcing his arrival with a trademark eerie laugh. Harley scanned the gathered faces she could see, hunting for the one person she would have to ignore all night. A few people gasped as they passed their tables, but most just pretended that someone so notorious wasn't walking by.

Finally they came to a darkened corner of the dining area where they were ushered into a booth. The semi circle gave them a fantastic view of the rest of the club and Harley used it to her advantage. Her blue eyes roamed the visible heads and she froze. There, barely three tables away, sat Eddie.

XxX

The Riddler tried to ignore the duo that had walked in just a moment before, focusing on his drink as Scarecrow scanned the crowd for potential victims. Pamela had tagged along with them, much to Scarecrow's displeasure, and she would be back from powdering her nose in a bit.

"Eddie, looking dashing as ever." He turned his head in the direction of the voice, trying not to spot the blonde a few booths away. His eyes landed on Selina Kyle and the extremely tight shiny purple dress that hugged every curve perfectly.

"Selina, as breathtaking as ever," he greeted with a grin. Sure Catwoman wasn't his favorite female rogue, but the distraction she offered was more than welcome. Rumors were swirling about her and Batman, ones that cast her in a dangerous place.

"Can I join you?" she asked as she tucked a stray lock of almost black hair behind her ear. The short style was hard for many women to pull off, but Selina made the look work.

"If Scarecrow and Ivy don't mind," he looked over at his friend to see the gas mask covered face turn to keep some poor waiter in sight, the gloved hands gripped in tight fists.

"You and Pam? Is it serious?" Selina asked with a coo as she took the spot beside him. He couldn't help the snort and she laughed. "You know," she dropped her voice down to a whisper and pressed her lips against his earlobe, "Joker's girlfriend over there keeps glancing at you. Anything you need to confess?" He turned his head to look deep into Selina's eyes, the blue deceptively sweet as they dissected his facial expressions.

"Nothing to confess... now. Before she was Harley Quinn though I might have had something to confess." He gave her a wink and she slapped his arm playfully. He caught her offending hand and held it momentarily, giving her a serious look. "You know what people are saying right? About you and the Bat?"

"I know," she huffed as she pulled her hand from his grip.

"Selina, if there's any truth to it you need to stop. The others won't allow for a relationship like that and they'll retaliate against you."

"Are you worried about me Eddie?" she asked with a small smile. "You could help me ease their fears you know... if you really care."

XxX

Harley watched with poorly concealed rage as the Cat obviously flirted with Eddie. Then Ivy came back to the table and sat beside him on the other side, carefully avoiding Scarecrow. Her thin fingers wrapped around the stem of her wine glass hard, her knuckles turning white. Why was he with them? Was he happier in their company? Didn't he care? Everything she had done, all the pain she had gone through... was it all for nothing?

"I'll be right back," she said unnecessarily to Joker, who was too busy scaring some poor idiot sent by the Falcone family to negotiate. She leapt to her feet and stalked past the tables, intent on getting to the bathroom to collect herself.

She made it to the short hallway that led to the bathrooms, trying to keep her breathing under control. How dare he! How could he-

"Harley?" She jumped at the voice and whirled to see Eddie standing behind her. He was wearing his dark green suit dotted with black question marks and his dark green domino mask that made his eyes stand out beautifully.

"Eddie," she barely breathed his name. Her anger left her and she suddenly felt weak. She swayed and he stepped forward, his arms catching her easily.

"Harley are you okay?" Concern oozed from him as he steadied her on her feet. She wanted to launch herself back into his arms, wanted to remind him of how good they felt together, but she stood her ground.

"I'm fine, just as I see you are," she spat at him with venom. He frowned and glanced back over his shoulder before looking at her again.

"Selina needs to rebuild her credit around the others and Pamela... well, boredom and loneliness you know," he shrugged and she couldn't control herself. Her hand moved in a fast blur as it connected with his cheek. He staggered a bit, obviously caught off guard, and she felt the prickling sensation of tears burn her eyes.

"You bastard!" she hissed at him. He took a step closer to her and she backed up against the wall, fear coursing through her. Would he hit her? Would he hurt her? He placed both hands against the wall on either side of her head, stepping in close to block her exit.

"Harley, I know whatever is going on with you and Joker isn't what you want, and I'm here to offer you a way out. Please take it."

"You don't know what he'll do Eddie," she whimpered as she stared at his lips, so close and yet so far away. "He'll hurt you."

"Let him try. I want you safe Harley, I want... dammit I want you to come back with me! Together we can take on any challenge they throw at us! You're so much more than what you're letting yourself become." She stared at him, her eyes flicking between his and his lips.

"I... I don't know Eddie. He's so twisted and wrong and scary and..." she trailed off as he leaned closer, her heart speeding up. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips and she knew instantly that it wasn't enough. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her, happy when he didn't pull away in disgust. In fact the opposite happened.

He leaned into her as she deepened their kiss, both of them painfully aware that they were in public and shouldn't be doing that at all. After a moment he pulled away and she smiled sadly at him.

"Please come with me Harley," he whispered and she shook her head.

"Eddie I can't. I know what he's going to do to you if I leave and-"

"He won't! Harley please," he cupped her face gently in his hands and she met his eyes warily.

"I love you Eddie, please know that," she gasped around tears and tore herself from his arms. She clicked sharply in her heels to the door of the bathroom and shoved it open, letting the tears fall. A warm hand wrapped around her arm and she caught sight of Eddie in the mirror. "This is the little girl's room Eddie," she said through her tears but he seemed to ignore her. Her eyes followed him in the mirror as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Harley, and I'll always be here to help you. Please," he pressed a kiss to her neck, "come back with me. He won't hurt me and he won't be able to hurt you anymore." She shut her eyes and leaned against him, letting the safe warmth he provided wash over her.

"Well now," Selina's voice made Harley jump, "a girl could get jealous of the way you look at her Eddie. Thought you didn't have anything to confess." Harley looked to see the Cat smiling playfully.

"Will you?" Eddie ignored her, his eyes only on Harley who worried her lower lip between her teeth. An eerie laugh floated into the room and Selina rushed forward.

"C'mere," she growled as she shoved him into a stall. Harley watched in stunned shock as Selina followed him in and closed the door. The lock slid into place just as the bathroom door banged open.

"Harley! I've been looking for you!" The Joker looked furious and she tried to hide a flinch.

"Just checkin' my makeup Mistah J, I'd hate for people to think less of you if I weren't presentable!" She flashed him a smile and turned to the mirror, smoothing her dress. She felt Joker's eyes leave her and watched through the mirror as the maniac noticed the feet visible under the stall.

"Riddles? Is that you?"

"Well that voice can sure kill a mood," Selina's voice huffed and Harley watched Joker's green brows rise in shock.

"The Cat and Riddles? Ha!" He howled for a moment and Selina emerged from the stall, looking a bit ruffled. Harley knew it was a ruse, but it still set off a flash of jealousy as Eddie stepped from the stall a moment later. His shirt looked hastily tucked, his hair was wild, and he had a smudge of Selina's lipstick on his neck and lips.

"Maybe it's for the best we were interrupted," Selina purred as she leaned against Eddie. "After all you promised both me and Pam a good time. Oh," she flashed a smile at Harley as she gripped Eddie's arm, "hey Harley. Love that dress!"

With that they left the bathroom and it felt to Harley as if the room dropped ten degrees. Joker glared at her and advanced, his fists tight. She cringed and shook her blonde head furiously.

"Mistah J, I didn't know he was in here honest! I figured it was some dumb call girl with her John! I was just-" she didn't get to finish her sentence. A gloved first connected with her head and the world went black around her.

XXX

God I love examining relationships between different characters and twisting them to work with my story. I know in the comics the girls find Eddie to be more awkward and they usually poke fun at him, but I figure that a man who's smart enough to truly keep Batman on his toes would know what he's doing and could navigate social interactions if he deemed them worthy of his time. And poor Harley! So close to freedom! What happens next? Stay tuned! And thank you to everyone who keeps reading this, and a huge thank you to those that review. I can't tell you how much it means to get that notification. It's amazing. Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh


End file.
